7 lat i 50 dni
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: Jak w tytule - historia siedmiu lat i pięćdziesięciu dni w Hogwarcie epilog. AU po Zakonie Feniksa, chociaż pewne wydarzenia z kanonu są zachowane lub wspomniane. Generalnie żadnych romansów, mnóstwo postaci oryginalnych.
1. 1983

– 1983 –

Severus Snape od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się siedzącej w pierwszej ławce dziewczynce i zachodził w głowę, co ona właściwie robiła. Już od godziny uczniowie Gryffindoru i Slytherinu pisali sprawdzian, a ona jeszcze nie postawiła na swoim pergaminie ani jednej literki – w przeciwieństwie do siedzącej obok uczennicy, która zasuwała piórem jakby goniło ją stado wilkołaków. Był to pierwszy sprawdzian pierwszorocznych – czysto teoretyczny – i na pewno każdy z nich chciał wypaść jak najlepiej. Wyglądało na to, że każdy oprócz niej.

Snape pamiętał, że Sarah Carter była najmniejszą uczennicą, jaką w tym roku McGonagall wprowadziła do Wielkiej Sali i odrobinę się zdziwił, że Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją akurat w Slytherinie. Nie wiedział dlaczego dostała się właśnie do jego Domu, bo jak zdążył zauważyć, była to dziewczyna niesamowicie spokojna, zrównoważona, dojrzała jak na swój wiek i... zaskakująco uczciwa. Co już niejednokrotnie udowodniła.

Teraz jednak zaczął się poważnie niepokoić, bo zdawało się, że nie zaliczy tego sprawdzianu. Powoli przespacerował się po klasie, na moment przystając przy niej, ale ona nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Zauważył, że jej pergamin był pusty – były na nim tylko pytania, napisane zielonym atramentem przez niego samego. Czyżby nie znała odpowiedzi na żadne z nich? Zanotował w pamięci, że będzie musiał z nią poważnie porozmawiać. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, jeszcze przez chwilę ją obserwując, ale nadal nie podnosiła wzroku, więc przestał jej się przyglądać, bo doszedł do wniosku, że może jego uwaga ją dekoncentrowała, co zdarzało się przecież wielu jego uczniom.

Po skończonej lekcji, kiedy zebrał pergaminy, a dzieci gorączkowo rozmawiały o pytaniach i odpowiedziach, ona podeszła do jego katedry. Bardzo powoli podniosła wzrok i wtedy zauważył, że ma brązowe oczy. Jak dotąd nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo ta dziewczyna jakoś w ogóle nie zwracała na siebie uwagi. Nie było w niej niczego, co mogłoby wzbudzać zainteresowanie. Gdyby nie jej pusty pergamin, Snape pewnie i tym razem nawet by o niej nie pomyślał.

– Panie profesorze – zaczęła cicho, ale spokojnie. – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

Najpierw pomyślał, że pewnie chodzi jej o sprawdzian, ale jej wyraz oczu był jakiś dziwny, co go zaniepokoiło.

– Panno Carter, proszę usiąść. – Chłodno wskazał na miejsce naprzeciwko katedry. Sam usiadł obok niej. – Zauważyłem, że nie napisałaś ani jednej odpowiedzi. Dlaczego? Czyżby pytania były za trudne?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, ciągle patrząc mu w oczy. Niewielu uczniom się to udawało.

– Chciałabym pana profesora o coś prosić – powiedziała powoli.

– Słucham.

– Czy... czy mogłabym jeszcze raz napisać ten sprawdzian? Sama. Kiedy nie będzie w pobliżu nikogo oprócz pana? Albo jakiegoś innego nauczyciela.

– Słucham?! – zamrugał powiekami, bo naprawdę go zaskoczyła. Nie tylko tym "co" powiedziała, ale tym "jak" to powiedziała. Nie mówiła jak jedenastolatka. Mówiła jak ktoś prawie dorosły.

– Kiedy dookoła jest tyle osób, nie potrafię się osłonić przed ich myślami... i to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, bo czasami znajduję w nich dobre odpowiedzi... A kiedy jestem sama lub tylko parę osób jest blisko, to umiem je zablokować.

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał wolno.

Przez chwilę zbierała się w sobie.

– Na początku roku pan powiedział, że jeśli ktoś będzie miał problem, to może pana prosić o pomoc – zawahała się. – Ja chyba mam problem, bo potrafię powiedzieć, co ktoś myśli.

Zmrużył oczy. Nie wiedział, czy ta mała chciała tylko dostać jeszcze jedną szansę na poprawę oceny, czy mówiła prawdę, ale jak dotąd nie słyszał żeby ktoś mógł poznawać myśli innych bez użycia magii. A ona na pewno nie opanowała aż tak zaawansowanych zaklęć. Już miał ją odesłać z reprymendą, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że jest sposób, jak to sprawdzić: potwierdzić, czy udowodnić jej kłamstwo.

– O czym teraz pomyślałem? – zapytał po prostu.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Potrafię się osłonić, kiedy tylko jedna osoba jest blisko i bardzo się skoncentruję – wyjaśniła. – Ale jeśli pan chce, to mogę sprawdzić, o czym pan myśli.

_Pomysłowa jest_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Wyglądało na to, że jak na Ślizgonkę przystało potrafiła wyjść cało z każdej sytuacji.

– Chcę – powiedział. – Zaraz o czymś pomyślę, a ty mi powiedz, co to jest.

Skinęła głową.

– Pomyślał pan o bijącej wierzbie – oświadczyła.

Spojrzał na nią wstrząśnięty. Nie kłamała!

– Kiedy oni tu byli, nie mogłam ich nie słyszeć – wyjaśniła. – Słyszałam wszystkie myśli, nawet te pana profesora. Na lekcjach udaje mi się osłaniać, bo nikt nie jest tak skupiony, chociaż na pana lekcjach różnie bywa... ale na sprawdzianie to niemożliwe. Wszyscy są zdenerwowani, boją się. Ja nie napisałam odpowiedzi, bo pan profesor je znał. To byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Tak jakbym je ukradła. Myślałam, że w Hogwarcie wszystko się zmieni, bo w mugolskiej szkole nauczyciele pozwalali mi pisać sprawdziany osobno, kiedy pracownicy sierocińca przekonali ich, że mam problemy z pisaniem w dużej grupie dzieci. Tam nikt nie wiedział, jaka jestem. Ale tutaj na innych lekcjach mi się udaje, tylko na eliksirach wszyscy się boją, a to bardzo mi utrudnia – zamilkła i spojrzała na niego, czekając odpowiedzi.

Wstał. W takim wypadku nie miał innego wyjścia.

– Chodź – powiedział. – Idziemy do dyrektora.

Posłusznie poszła za nim.

Kiedy weszli do gabinetu Dumbledore'a ten – choć nieco zdziwiony – wskazał im fotele naprzeciwko jego biurka, ale usiadła tylko Sarah. Snape stanął przy jednym ze stołów stojących z tyłu opierając się o niego plecami.

– Powtórz dyrektorowi to, co mi powiedziałaś – nakazał surowo.

Sarah spojrzała na niego z wahaniem, ale zrobiła co kazał. Kiedy skończyła mówić, Dumbledore popatrzył na opiekuna Slytherinu.

– Wiedział pan o tym, profesorze?

– Nie – zaprzeczył Snape, czując na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie.

– Hm, rozumiem. – Dumbledore złączył dłonie palcami i utkwił wzrok w siedzącej na przeciwko niego uczennicy. – Powiedz mi, moja droga panno Carter, czy potrafisz poznawać tylko myśli, czy również uczucia?

– Uczuć nie umiem blokować. Czuję je zawsze. – Odwróciła wzrok. – Przestałam na nie zwracać uwagę.

– Czy twoi opiekunowie wiedzieli?

– Nie. Ja kiedyś myślałam, że każdy tak potrafi, ale okazało się, że nie. Zauważyłam, że wszyscy się mnie boją, więc nie wspominałam o tym nigdy więcej. Potem, kiedy przyleciała sowa z Hogwartu... pomyślałam, że może to właśnie wszyscy czarodzieje tak potrafią, ale znowu okazało się, że nie. Znalazłam jednak w jednej z książek w bibliotece, że są sposoby, jak za pomocą magii poznawać czyjeś myśli. A to znaczy, że są też sposoby, jak się przed tym bronić. Kiedyś je znajdę i nauczę się ich. Wtedy będę taka jak inni – dokończyła ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Snape zauważył dziwny błysk w oczach Dumbledore'a.

– Powiedz mi, co teraz czuję – dyrektor rozkazał dziewczynce.

Ta uniosła wzrok. Popatrzyła na dyrektora, potem na Snape'a. Po chwili znowu spojrzała na dyrektora i powiedziała:

– Czuje pan ciekawość, spokój, trochę się pan obawia, ale to czują wszyscy, którzy wiedzą i jeszcze czuje pan miłość. I coś... czego nie znam... nigdy tego u nikogo nie spotkałam... jakaś dziwna samotność?

– Dobrze – powiedział dyrektor, kiedy zamilkła. – A teraz powiesz mi, co czuje profesor Snape – zażądał.

Snape z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że zadrżała. Spojrzała na dyrektora z takim przerażeniem na twarzy, że Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, cóż to takiego czuje, że wywołuje to u niej taką reakcję. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak się wystraszyła, bo akurat w tej chwili nie czuł nic, czego mogłaby się obawiać.

– Nie – szepnęła.

– Słucham?

Snape popatrzył teraz na swojego przełożonego, bo jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takiego tonu w jego głosie. Dumbledore minę miał kamienną.

– Nie – powtórzyła wpatrując się w siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę.

Dumbledore zmrużył oczy.

– Jeśli mi nie powiesz, co czuje profesor Snape, będę musiał wyciągnąć konsekwencje tego nieposłuszeństwa.

Sarah w tym momencie wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza i chudsza, niż w klasie. Wyglądało na to, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

– Rozumiem... aleniemogętegozrobić – wyszeptała jednym tchem, który przeszedł w jęk.

– Znasz jego uczucia?

– Tak.

– Wymień je.

Zebrała się w sobie i powiedziała:

– Nie.

Dyrektor przekrzywił głowę.

– Powiedz mi moja droga, podoba ci się w Hogwarcie? – spytał tak słodko, że Snape'a aż zemdliło.

Sarah skinęła głową odrobinę niepewnie.

– Tak – odezwała się ostrożnie.

– Na pewno nie chciałabyś wrócić do ośrodka?

– Nie! – jęknęła wstrząśnięta samą tą myślą. – Nie! Tylko nie tam! Proszę... Nie chcę tam wracać... nigdy!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się zimno.

– Jeśli nie powiesz mi, co czuje profesor Snape, jeszcze dziś cię tam odeślę – powiedział sucho tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – I nigdy nie będziesz mogła tu wrócić. Zrozumiałaś?

Snape patrzył na niego równie zaskoczony. Dumbledore nigdy nie traktował w taki sposób uczniów. Nawet jego tak nie traktował. Ani dawniej, ani teraz. Sarah najwyraźniej powstrzymywała całą siłą woli wybuch płaczu. Wargi jej drżały, jakby zaraz miała zacząć krzyczeć. Patrzyła na dyrektora błagalnie, ale on pozostawał niewzruszony. Snape nie rozumiał, czemu ta smarkula tak się broniła.

– Co. Czuje. Profesor. Snape? – powtórzył powoli dyrektor.

Dziewczynka podniosła powoli rękę i dotknęła godła Slytherinu, wyszytego na przedzie jej szaty. Na jej rzęsach zawisły łzy, kiedy na niego spoglądała i powoli popłynęły po policzkach. W jej oczach odbiły się zieleń i srebro. Popatrzyła na Snape'a – po raz pierwszy odkąd Dumbledore zażądał od niej wyjawienia jego uczuć i uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. Zrezygnowana. Widział to w jej oczach. Poddała się. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Zbyt wiele razy już widział to u innych, by tego nie rozpoznać.

– Dobrze. – Znowu spojrzała na dyrektora. Wstała. – To ja pójdę się spakować.

Snape zamarł wstrząśnięty.

– Powiedzże mu, dziewczyno! – krzyknął zdenerwowany, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Ona nie mogła, Severusie – usłyszał przełożonego. – Nieprawdaż, moje dziecko? – Głos znowu miał taki jak zawsze.

Sarah powoli usiadła na krześle.

– Tak – powiedziała. – Nie pozwolił mi pan – dodała.

– Nie rozumiem. – Snape popatrzył na Dumbledore'a.

– Wyjaśnisz swojemu nauczycielowi? – Dumbledore nakazał jej ruchem dłoni.

– Profesor Dumbledore pozwolił mi wyjawić jego uczucia w pana obecności, ale pan nie. Poznałam je bezprawnie. Nie mogę nad tym panować, więc przynajmniej mogę ich nie wyjawiać innym ludziom.

– Co właśnie udowodniła, Severusie. Zastanawiam się dlaczego jesteś w Slytherinie. – Popatrzył na nią dziwnie. – Ale to teraz nieważne. Możesz wrócić do swojego pokoju. Nic ci nie grozi, nie odeślę cię.

Patrzyła mu długo w oczy.

– To była próba? Tak? – zapytała.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Zastanowimy się z profesorem Snape'em, jak zorganizować ci te sprawdziany. A teraz już idź, życzę ci miłej reszty dnia.

Snape zauważył, że dziewczynka wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak on się czuł dawno temu, kiedy opowiedział Dumbledore'owi swoją wersję wydarzeń z czasów, kiedy był Śmierciożercą, a czarodziej mu uwierzył. Jakby się ponownie narodził.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała i wyszła uśmiechając się.

Tak jak Snape kiedyś.


	2. 1984

– 1984 –

– Sarah! – Severus Snape popatrzył z góry na swoją uczennicę, kiedy siadała naprzeciwko niego w jego gabinecie.

– Tak? – Od razu odwróciła wzrok od książek na półkach, które zawsze przyciągały jej spojrzenie i poświęciła mu całą swoją uwagę. Ten zbiór był jego dumą i zawsze schlebiało mu, kiedy uczniowie potrafili docenić ich wartość. Choć mało który uczeń wchodząc do tego gabinetu był w stanie myśleć o wystroju wnętrza.

– Powiedz mi, co wiesz o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych – rzucił siadając przed nią.

– Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych? – Dwunastolatka zmarszczyła brwi. – Jeszcze ich nie przerabialiśmy na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią.

– Wiem – zirytował się, jak zawsze, gdy wspominano ten przedmiot. – I nie będziecie. Pytałem, co o nich wiesz?

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze. To najciężej karane przestępstwa – powiedziała niepewnie. Snape doskonale wiedział jak ją zdenerwować i lubił to robić. Bo jej nie lubił. – Trudno wykryć ich użycie, ale kiedy już się to uda, wtedy grozi za to więzienie w Azkabanie.

– Wiesz jak działają?

Skinęła głową.

– Skąd?

– Czytałam o nich?

Zmrużył oczy.

– Gdzie?

Nie odwróciła wzroku.

– W pana myślach – powiedziała szczerze. – Dwa dni temu myślał pan o tym tak intensywnie, że... nie mogłam się osłonić. Nie rozumiem dlaczego, bo przecież od miesięcy udawało mi się nie słyszeć pana myśli.

Snape zaklął w duchu. Jakże on jej w tym momencie nienawidził. Dlaczego akurat jemu przypadła ta dziewczyna?! Wiedział, że wyczuła jego emocje, bo skuliła się w fotelu i zamilkła.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Chciałam panu o tym powiedzieć, ale przyszedł profesor Dumbledore, a potem pana nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć.

Doskonale wiedział dlaczego, nie mogła go znaleźć. Nie było go w Hogwarcie, ale to jej nie usprawiedliwiało.

– To był pierwszy raz? – spytał próbując się uspokoić.

– Tak.

– Patrz na mnie, kiedy ze mną rozmawiasz – rozkazał.

Uniosła wzrok.

– Tak – powtórzyła.

Opanował się w jednej chwili. Nie miał zamiaru się z jej powodu denerwować.

– W takim razie, kiedy już wiesz... – Usiadł ponownie za biurkiem – ...powinnaś rozumieć, że jest pożądanym, byś potrafiła poradzić sobie z _Imperius_.

– _Imperius_?... – Zamarła na krześle.

– Tak – przekrzywił głowę. – Potrafisz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego?

– Wiem o niektórych ludziach więcej niż powinnam, ktoś mógłby mnie wykorzystać?

– Właśnie – potwierdził, choć odrobinę niechętnie.

– Ale przecież nikt nie wie, co potrafię – zaprotestowała.

– Musisz być czujna. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na żadne ryzyko.

– Rozumiem.

Zadziwiające, że zawsze kiedy chodzi o niego lub dyrektora, była gotowa na wszystko. Irytowało go to bardziej niż powinno.

– Panie profesorze? – zaczęła niepewnie.

– Tak?

– Ale jeśli mam się przed tym bronić, to ktoś powinien to zaklęcie na mnie rzucić.

Snape westchnął ciężko.

– Oczywiście, że ktoś powinien je na ciebie rzucić – wyjaśnił powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Czasami jej naiwność go prawie wzruszała. Czyż ten sierociniec niczego jej nie nauczył? Już miał powiedzieć coś cierpkiego, kiedy go uprzedziła i powiedziała coś, czego się nie spodziewał.

– Nie chcę, by ktoś przeze mnie szedł do więzienia.

_O słodka niewinności! Skąd ty się wzięłaś w Slytherinie!?_


	3. 1985

– 1985 –

Severus Snape, tak naprawdę, nienawidził całkiem niewielu rzeczy – wbrew temu, co większość ludzi o nim myślała – a jedną z owych rzeczy było to, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić. I mimo, że wierzył z całego serca – które wbrew temu, co większość ludzi o nim myślała posiadał – że jest to właściwe, wcale nie ułatwiało mu to sprawy.

Od miesięcy obserwował, jak te dwie dziewczyny coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżają. Wbrew logice, światu i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą: Sarah ze Slytherinu i Alice z Gryffindoru. Choć nie była to znowu tak dziwna rzecz – przyjaźń między uczennicami tych dwóch domów, wyglądało na to, że te dwie poszłyby za sobą w ogień. Już cała szkoła o nich mówiła.

Snape obserwował je od początku ich znajomości i musiał przyznać, że do pewnego stopnia sam był za to odpowiedzialny. Jako że obie klasy – i Gryffindoru i Slytherinu – miały nieparzystą ilość uczniów, to Alice i Sarah zmuszone były do przygotowywania eliksirów razem.

Sarah nie była zbyt lubianą uczennicą, bo zazwyczaj unikała towarzystwa innych dzieci, a Snape jej się nie dziwił – poznawała przecież, o czym myślą, nie potrafiąc się jeszcze przed tym wystarczająco skutecznie bronić – mimo, że robiła duże postępy. Zaś Alice była jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Jeszcze nie tak dawno Gryfonka była powszechnie lubiana i podziwiana. Była prześliczną dziewczyną, która zawsze wszystkim służyła pomocą – tak w lekcjach jak i w ich problemach. Nawet Snape wyczuwał jej empatię, bo po prostu potrafiła słuchać. Jednak odkąd zaprzyjaźniła się z Sarah, niektórzy się od niej odwrócili i teraz już naprawdę niewielu ich przy niej zostało. W końcu przecież przyjaźniła się z _tą Ślizgonką_, a niektórzy uważali to za zdradę. Jednak Snape widział, że Sarah też się zmieniła, bo zaczęła powoli odkrywać, czym są jej własne uczucia. Zdaniem Snape'a za bardzo zaangażowała się w ten związek, bo k iedyś przecież będzie musiał nauczyć ją oklumencji, a to nie wróżyło dobrze. Powinna była wystrzegać się emocji i był tylko jeden sposób jak to naprawić.

Na ostatniej w trzeciej klasie lekcji, obie jak zawsze przygotowywały razem eliksir i rozmawiały o tym, o czym zazwyczaj rozmawiają uczennice (w tym roku Charlie Weasley – szukający drużyny Quidditcha Gryfonów), śmiały się i kroiły składniki. Snape widział w ich oczach to, czego zawsze sam chciał. Naprawdę im tego życzył. Podziwiał ludzi, którzy to potrafili odnaleźć. Prawdziwą, bezinteresowną przyjaźń.

A teraz musiał im to zabrać. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Hm, następna pozycja na liście rzeczy, za które będzie się przez resztę życia nienawidził.

Wyszedł zza katedry i przespacerował się po klasie, przysparzając stresu paru niezbyt zręcznym uczniom i na chwilę zatrzymał się przy jedynej mieszanej parze w klasie, a obie dziewczyny spojrzały na niego bez obawy. Alice była jedyną uczennicą Gryffindoru, która nie patrzyła na niego z niechęcią, ze strachem czy z nienawiścią. Jak dotąd jej jedynej nie odebrał jeszcze ani punktu. Nie, żeby nie chciał. Po prostu w jej wypadku nie miał się do czego przyczepić. Jak na razie.

– Panno Cain, proszę zostać po lekcji – powiedział zwracając się do Gryfonki.

Ta bez żadnych obaw we wzroku skinęła głową.

– Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Snape zacisnął zęby. W tym momencie wolałby żeby raczej go nienawidziła niż patrzyła na niego z takim zaufaniem. Wiedział, że tylko najbliżsi naprawdę potrafią krzywdzić, a on pozwolił jej sobie zaufać. Teraz miała za to zapłacić wysoką cenę. Oczywiście mógłby przestać o tym myśleć i przestać sobie zawracać nią głowę, w końcu była tylko uczennicą, ale ucieczki nie rozwiązywały problemów. To była dla niego jedna z niewielu oczywistych rzeczy.

Po skończonej lekcji, zanim do niego podeszła usłyszał jeszcze, jak żegna się z Sarah.

_– Zaczekam na ciebie na błoniach._

_– Nie wiem jak długo._

_– I tak zaczekam.  
_  
Dziewczyna podeszła do jego biurka, trzymając w ramionach książki i zapytała:

– Chciał ze mną porozmawiać, profesorze?

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

– Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu – powiedział najzimniej jak tylko potrafił.

Podziałało. Jej wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił, ale Snape wiedział, że Alice myślała teraz gorączkowo nad tym, jaki punkt regulaminu złamała. Dzieci zawsze tak robiły. Ruszył więc do swoich komnat, a ona poszła za nim. Wpuścił ją do gabinetu i wskazał na jeden z foteli. Usiadła odrobinę niepewnie, ale nadal nie widział w niej lęku. Rzuciła wzrokiem na jego księgozbiór i jej oczy rozbłysły podziwem. Snape starał się tego nie zauważać.

– Alice – przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, pomijając zwrot "panno", co nie zrobiło na niej wrażenia. – Chcę żebyś przestała przyjaźnić się z panną Carter.

Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie zrozumiała, co powiedział.

– Dlaczego? – spytała nawet dość przytomnie.

Uśmiechnął się zimno.

– Nie życzę sobie tego.

Patrzyła na niego intensywnie, co mu się nie spodobało, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Do sposobu patrzenia Czarnego Pana jeszcze dużo jej brakowało, a przecież nawet jego spojrzenia wytrzymywał. Chociaż to było dawno temu. Tak, to było wtedy, kiedy był młody. Bardzo dawno temu, cztery lata temu. Właśnie – dawno.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić – powiedziała Alice. – Ona jest moją przyjaciółką.

– Wiem. Ale uczynisz to – wyszeptał.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz będzie musiał zrobić coś, czego nigdy nie powinien robić, pod żadnym pozorem i w żadnych okolicznościach, ale był już zdecydowany. Nie pierwszy raz robił coś, czego nie powinien. Coś, czego zabraniało tak prawo jak sumienie.

– Nie – powtórzyła powoli, a całe jej ciało sprężyło się, jakby oczekiwała, że zaraz ją, co najmniej uderzy.

A jednak nie ufała mu aż tak bardzo. Powinno go to pocieszyć, ale poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, co go – wbrew temu, co większość ludzi o nim myślała – nie zdziwiło.

– Jeśli nie przestaniesz się z nią przyjaźnić – powiedział spokojnie i matowo. – ... to nie zdasz do następnej klasy i to tym sposobem was rozdzielę.

Dopiero teraz ujrzał w jej oczach strach. Nie, to nie był strach. To było przerażenie. Trwała tak przez chwilę, patrząc na niego jak na całkiem obcego człowieka. Wreszcie poprzez łzy w oczach, powiedziała:

– Nie może pan tak wykorzystać swojego stanowiska!

A jednak zostało jej jeszcze trochę odwagi.

– Bo co? Powiesz o tym dyrektorowi? – spytał chłodno.

– Tak! – prawie zerwała się z fotela.

– A komu on uwierzy?

Zamarła, a z jej oczu znikł cały blask.

– Rozumiem. Ale to nieważne, bo... – zaprotestowała cicho. – Może pan nas rozdzielić, ale i tak będziemy się spotykać – powiedziała. – Sarah jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż powtarzanie roku.

Zaskoczyła go. Naprawdę gotowa była na wiele. Skądś już znał tą gryfońską przyjaźń. Alice dała mu tym samym broń do ręki.

– Ach tak? – Z satysfakcją w oczach, odchylił się na krześle. – W takim razie to ona nie zda.

– Nie! – wyrwało jej się.

Trafił. Gryfońska przyjaźń. Zawsze mógł na niej polegać.

– Tak – powtórzył. – Jest słaba z tego przedmiotu. Nikt nie będzie się dziwił.

– Pan nie może! – wykrzyknęła.

– Dlaczego nie mogę? – przechylił głowę.

– Bo, ona nikogo innego nie ma! JA nikogo innego nie mam!

– Znajdziecie sobie inne koleżanki – wyjaśnił rzeczowo, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jej zrozpaczone spojrzenie.

– Pan wie, że nie!

– Nie mów do mnie tym tonem!

Zacisnęła zęby, ale po chwili opanowała się i usiadła.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Ja po prostu nie rozumiem.

– Nie musisz, nigdzie nie pisze, że trzeba wszystko rozumieć – wiedział, że za takie traktowanie ucznia powinien od razu stracić pracę.

Patrzyła na niego, a na jej twarzy widział grę emocji. Wtedy w pełni zrozumiał, że dla niej ta przyjaźń naprawdę wiele znaczyła. Nie chciała z niej rezygnować, ale widział też jak bardzo zależało jej na Sarah. Nie chciała jej krzywdzić. W pewnym momencie ujrzał w jej oczach coś jakby błysk zrozumienia.

– Dobrze – wyszeptała zrezygnowana. – Zrobię to, o co pan prosi.

Podniósł brwi. _Prosi? _

Wstała i podeszła do niego, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Nie wiem dlaczego to tak bardzo ważne, by mnie przy niej teraz nie było, właśnie wtedy, kiedy ona mnie tak bardzo potrzebuje. Sarah przecież nigdy nikogo nie miała – wzięła głęboki oddech – ...ale ufam panu. Wiem, że nie skrzywdziłby jej pan, choć to może tak wyglądać. Proszę tylko, niech przynajmniej pan z nią będzie... – z trudem nad sobą panowała – ...kiedy ja już nie mogę.

– Może pani odejść, panno Cain – zakończył rozmowę sucho.

~

Snape wracał właśnie z biblioteki, kiedy ujrzał, że Alice nadal stoi przy drzwiach wejściowych do szkoły ściskając w ramionach książki. Tak samo stała tam, kiedy pół godziny temu szedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Przystanął i podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Sarah siedziała na brzegu jeziora i co jakiś czas spoglądała na zamek, zdaje się czekając na swoją przyjaciółkę. Snape miał właśnie zejść po schodach do lochów, kiedy Alice się poruszyła. Coś w jej spojrzeniu go zastanowiło i całkiem nieświadomie poszedł za nią.

– Sarah. – Alice powoli podeszła do dziewczyny siedzącej pod jednym z drzew i wpatrującej się w srebrzystą taflę jeziora.

– I? – Ta odwróciła głowę – Czego chciał?

Alice usiadła obok niej.

– Martwi się o ciebie – powiedziała cicho.

– Ma powód – wyszeptała również cicho Sarah.

Snape przystanął pod jednym z drzew i uświadomił sobie, że właśnie zniża się do poziomu zwykłego podsłuchiwacza, więc rzucił na siebie zaklęcie iluzji.

Alice spojrzała na przyjaciółkę dziwnie.

– Nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności! – zażądała Sarah. – Mów!

– Nie możemy się już spotykać.

– Co?

Alice popatrzyła jej w oczy.

– Nie możemy się już spotykać – powtórzyła.

– Co ja ci zrobiłam?!

– Sarah, to nie tak... to moja wina.

– Twoja wina, że mnie zostawiasz?! – Sarah roześmiała się sztucznie. – Co ty zrobiłaś, że dał ci taki szlaban? – Wskazała brodą na zamek.

W oczach Alice coś błysnęło.

– Pokłóciłam się z nim – powiedziała.

– Ty? – Sarah wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. – Ale... przecież możesz go przeprosić.

Ta potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, to nic nie da. To moja wina – wyznała cicho. – Nic już nie da się zrobić.

– Na jak długo ten szlaban?

Alice nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała jej w oczy.

– Przecież on nie jest taki! – Sarah potrząsnęła głową.

– Sarah! – wykrzyknęła Alice, łapiąc ją za ręce. – To nie jest jego wina! To moja wina, rozumiesz? Teraz tylko on ci...

Ale Sarah nie słuchała.

– Przestań! – krzyknęła. – Przestań! Myślałam, że ci na mnie zależy!

– Zależy mi! Przecież właśnie dlatego...

–On nie musi wiedzieć! – Sarah zastanawiała się gorączkowo. – Możemy...

– Nie! – Alice wstała. – Nawet tak nie myśl! Nie chcę, żebyśmy się rozstały w taki sposób, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze będę twoją przyjaciółką... – zaczęła się cofać, jakby zaczęła się czegoś bać. – Zawsze.

– Co on ci zrobił?! – Sarah zerwała się, nic nie rozumiejąc.

– To moja wina. Przepraszam. Ty nic nie zrobiłaś. To tylko moja wina.

Snape zacisnął zęby. Nie chciał tego, ale usłyszał ostatnie słowo Sarah.

– Zostań.

Wiedział, że to słowo mówi tylko ten, kto naprawdę kocha. Wiedział to – wbrew temu, co większość ludzi o nim myślała – z własnego doświadczenia.


	4. 1986

– 1986 –

Chociaż była to ich pierwsza lekcja eliksirów w nowym semestrze, to wszyscy już zapomnieli o przyjemnie spędzonych świętach i Nowym Roku. Severus Snape spacerował pośród par pochylających się nad kociołkami i poprawiał, co niektórych niegrzeszących talentem uczniów. W kącie, z jakąś rudą Gryfonką, stała Alice i tłumaczyła jej jak powinna prawidłowo kroić ślimaki. Tak. Alice naprawdę miała talent do eliksirów – nawet Snape musiał to przyznać.

W przeciwieństwie do Sarah. Teraz, kiedy dziewczyna nie mogła już szukać pomocy u swojej przyjaciółki, wszystkie jej braki się uwidoczniły. Oczywiście Snape wiedział, że dziewczyna mogła po prostu sprawdzić, jak to się robi w umyśle któregokolwiek z kolegów – lub chociażby w jego umyśle – ale z niewiadomych mu przyczyn tego nie robiła. Już całkiem przestał rozumieć, czemu Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją w Slytherinie. Ta Tiara naprawdę czasami miała dziwne pomysły. Wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie swój przydział i to, o czym z nią wtedy rozmawiał.

Teraz jednak nie miał czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Przez chwilę przyglądał się eliksirowi w kociołku Alice i z lekkim zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że poradziła sobie z nim całkiem nieźle. Było to niezwykle silne antidotum na jad pewnych gatunków węży i niewielu osobom udawał się przy pierwszym podejściu. Ta dziewczyna rzeczywiście miała talent. Szkoda byłoby go zmarnować.

– Panno Cain – zwrócił się do niej. – Proszę zostać po lekcji.

Obrzuciła lekko przestraszonym spojrzeniem najpierw jego, potem swój kociołek, potem znowu jego, ale skinęła głową.

– Dobrze, profesorze – powiedziała odrobinę spokojniej. Widać inspekcja wypadła pomyślnie.

Snape zauważył spojrzenie Sarah, kiedy to mówił. Zresztą wszyscy patrzyli na nich, gdyż Snape nigdy nie miał żadnych uwag, co do eliksirów Alice – tak dawniej, kiedy przyjaźniła się ze Ślizgonką jak i teraz, kiedy zdaniem wszystkich obie się pokłóciły. Gdy odchodził, zauważył, że Gryfonka sprawdza jeszcze raz listę ingrediencji na tablicy. Po chwili spojrzała na Sarah i lekko wzruszyła ramionami jakby chciała powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mu mogło chodzić.

Snape wiedział, że już nie spędzały ze sobą tyle czasu ile kiedyś, ale nie udało mu się ich całkiem rozdzielić. Z jakiegoś powodu nie było między nimi nienawiści i urazy. Sarah chyba uwierzyła w to, co powiedziała jej Alice. Nie spotykały się potajemnie, ale też nie patrzyły na niego jak na potwora utrudniającego im życie. Wydawało mu się to, co najmniej osobliwe.

Powoli podszedł do Sarah i spojrzał na jej eliksir. Katastrofa – tylko to słowo w pełni oddawało wynik jej dwugodzinnych starań. Wyciągnął różdżkę i opróżnił kociołek jednym machnięciem.

– Panno Carter, proszę zostać po lekcji – powiedział zimno.

Ta spłonęła rumieńcem i spojrzała przepraszająco na swojego towarzysza, który uderzył w stół łyżką i zaklął pod nosem.

– No, panie Parkinson – upomniał go Snape. – Bo będę musiał odjąć Slytherinowi punkty, a tego nie lubię robić.

– Przepraszam, profesorze – chłopak udał skruchę, a Snape westchnął ciężko.

Po skończonej lekcji obie dziewczyny spakowały książki i powoli podeszły do katedry.

– Jestem beznadziejna – usłyszał szept Sarah.

– Nieprawda – zaprotestowała Alice też szeptem. – Nie wszyscy są mistrzami eliksirów. Ty jesteś dobra w transmutacji i z wróżbiarstwa.

Sarah spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością, ale nie miała okazji odpowiedzieć, bo drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim z uczniów i zostali sami.

– Do mojego gabinetu, obie! – rzucił Snape, a one poszły za nim w milczeniu.

Kiedy usiadły na krzesłach naprzeciwko jego biurka, Snape spojrzał na Alice.

– Panno Cain – zwrócił się do ciemnookiej Gryfonki. – Proszę powiedzieć przyjaciółce, o czym rozmawialiśmy, kiedy była panna tu ostatnio.

Alice spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, bo zdaje się, była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się po nim spodziewała.

– Słucham? – spytała niepewnie.

Pochylił się nad biurkiem, łącząc palce i opierając dłonie na blacie.

– Słucham, panie profesorze – poprawił ją. – Proszę powiedzieć przyjaciółce, o czym rozmawialiśmy, kiedy była pani tu ostatnio – powtórzył spokojnie.

Popatrzyła na niego, jakby szukała w jego słowach jakiegoś podstępu.

– Wszystko? – spytała ostrożnie.

Uśmiechnął się zimno.

– Tak – powiedział. – Wszystko.

Alice spojrzała na Sarah, która też teraz wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– Profesor Snape zakazał mi się z tobą spotykać – powiedziała cicho.

Sarah zerknęła na niego.

– Wiem – stwierdziła powoli.

– To jeszcze nie wszystko – przerwał jej. – Panna Cain ma ci jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.

– Jeszcze coś? – Sarah zamrugała powiekami.

Alice przez chwilę przyglądała swoim się dłoniom.

– Profesor Snape powiedział, że nie zdam do następnej klasy, jeśli nadal będę się z tobą przyjaźnić – powiedziała jednym tchem i tak cicho, że Snape z trudnością ją usłyszał.

Ale Sarah usłyszała i spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

– Nie wierzę! – krzyknęła. – Pan by tego nie zrobił!

– To jeszcze nie wszystko – powtórzył.

Sarah spojrzała na siedzącą obok niej dziewczynę. Nawet Snape musiał powiedzieć, że wyglądała teraz naprawdę żałośnie.

– Co jeszcze, Alice? – Delikatnie uścisnęła jej dłoń.

Na rzęsach Alice zawisły łzy.

– Nie zgodziłam się – wyszeptała.

Sarah objęła ją i przytuliła, a Snape obserwował je przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Słuchamy dalej, panno Cain – powiedział, kiedy uznał, że nadszedł czas.

– Jeszcze coś? – Sarah spojrzała w oczy Alice.

– Profesor Snape powiedział, że... że w takim razie, to ty nie zdasz.

Po raz pierwszy ujrzał w oczach Sarah tak silny zawód, ale wytrzymał to spojrzenie. Tak, obie musiały się jeszcze wiele nauczyć w kwestii zabijania wzrokiem.

– Tak, panno Carter – potwierdził. – Ma panna wielkie szczęście, posiadając taką przyjaciółkę.

Teraz Alice wyglądała na zbitą z tropu.

– To była próba? – spytała lekko drżącym głosem.

Postanowił nie odpowiadać na to pytanie.

– Ale dlaczego? – ciągnęła Gryfonka. – Nie rozumiem tego.

– Wystarczy, że panna Carter rozumie.

Obie spojrzały na siebie i jednocześnie wyszeptały:

– Przepraszam.

Tak, przeszły jego próbę. Początkowo myślał, że lepiej będzie, kiedy Sarah przestanie aż tak bardzo angażować się w jakiekolwiek związki, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jego podejście było niewłaściwe. Przyszło mu to z trudem i przez kilka dni nie czuł się z tą świadomością najlepiej, ale doszedł do wniosku, że fakt, iż on nie miał teraz nikogo takiego jak te dwie siebie, nie usprawiedliwiał tego co zrobił. Samozaparcie Sarah w próbach blokowania myśli innych – kiedy przecież mogła mieć z tego same korzyści – udowodniły mu, że Alice nie jest dla niej zagrożeniem. Nie sprawdziła przecież powodów jej decyzji z zeszłego roku, chociaż przypuszczał, że ta perspektywa musiała ją kusić.

– Panno Cain – zwrócił się do Alice. – Proszę poczekać przed drzwiami, muszę porozmawiać z panną Carter przez chwilę na osobności. Ale proszę nie odchodzić, jeszcze mam do panny sprawę.

Alice wstała i wyszła, a ta która została nie odezwała się ani słowem.

– Wiesz dlaczego to zrobiłem? – zaczął.

– Nie.

– Spójrz na mnie – zażądał.

Zrobiła, co kazał.

– Kiedy jest ci najtrudniej obronić się przed myślami innych? – zapytał.

– Wtedy, gdy ich emocje są silne – odpowiedziała od razu.

– A ty? Czy twoje uczucia też mają na to wpływ?

– Tak – zastanowiła się. – Tak! Już rozumiem. Muszę się bardziej koncentrować, kiedy jestem za szczęśliwa lub zbyt nieszczęśliwa... lub kiedy czuję jeszcze coś innego tak bardzo intensywnie.

– Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy było ci łatwiej czy trudniej?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ani tak, ani tak – wyznała. – Na początku byłam zła, ale wiedziałam, że teraz nie mogę się poddać. Chciałam sprawdzić, dlaczego ona to zrobiła.

– Jednak _nie_ sprawdziłaś. Dlaczego?

– Widocznie uważała, że to właściwa decyzja.

– Właśnie – uśmiechnął się. – Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że Alice zaufała _mi_. Nieważne, jakie miałem powody. Ważne jest to, co ty zrobiłaś. Jest wiele osób, które oddałyby wszystko za ten dar, który ty posiadasz.

– Dar? To przecież przekleństwo! – wyszeptała.

– Nie, Sarah – zaprzeczył. – To jest wielki dar, jeśli tylko jest we właściwy sposób wykorzystany. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy świadomie wykorzystasz go przeciwko drugiemu człowiekowi stanie się przekleństwem. Nie możesz z niego po prostu zrezygnować, bo to niemożliwe. Najpierw musisz nauczyć się z nim żyć. Potem możesz nauczyć się go wykorzystywać. To będzie długa i trudna droga, ale wiedz, że nie będziesz sama, jeśli się zdecydujesz na nią wejść.

Sarah patrzyła na swoje dłonie.

– Ona wie, że coś ze mną jest nie tak – wyszeptała.

– Z tobą wszystko jest w porządku, Sarah – zaoponował. – Jesteś wyjątkowa. Ona to wie. Tak samo jak ja i ty, ale powinnaś pozwolić nam sobie pomóc. – Przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka i usiadł obok niej. – Wiem, że nikt z nas nigdy nie zrozumie, przez co musisz codziennie przechodzić – przyznał. – Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć.

– Naprawdę myśli pan, że kiedyś mogę stać się taka jak inni? Że będę mogła przestać czuć to, co inni czują? – zapytała z nadzieją.

– Nie wiem – powiedział. – Jednak nie dowiesz się tego, jeśli nie spróbujesz.

Po bardzo długiej chwili spojrzała na niego, a w jej wzroku ujrzał siłę, jakiej już dawno u niej nie widział.

– Pomoże mi pan? – zapytała.

– Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz.

– Chcę.

– W takim razie zaczniemy w piątek po południu. Przyjdź tu po lekcjach i zastanowimy się, czego najbardziej ci teraz trzeba. Gdyby ktoś cię pytał powiedz, że to szlaban za to dzisiejsze antidotum.

Popatrzyła na niego odrobinę niepewnie.

– Przepraszam. Ja po prostu...

– W porządku. – Machnął ręką. – Alice ci z tym pomoże. Ona ma rację, nie każdy może być mistrzem eliksirów.

Snape z zaskoczeniem zobaczył na jej twarzy najprawdziwszy uśmiech. Był to pierwszy raz od zeszłego roku, kiedy się naprawdę uśmiechała.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała z blaskiem w oczach.

– Idź już – usiadł znowu za biurkiem. – I zawołaj ją. Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

Po chwili weszła Alice.

– Siadaj – powiedział ostro.

Nic nie powiedziała, tylko usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

– Miałaś rację – przyznał. – Sarah cię teraz bardzo potrzebuje. Chcę jednak żebyś pamiętała o jednym. – Pochylił się w jej stronę. – Jeśli zauważę, że w jakikolwiek sposób ją skrzywdzisz pożałujesz, że nasze drogi się skrzyżowały.

– Zrobiłam to już o jeden raz za dużo – stwierdziła.

Bardzo długo mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Jesteś teraz w czwartej klasie – zaczął. – W przyszłym roku czeka cię wybór kariery zawodowej. Zastanawiałaś się nad tym, by intensywniej kontynuować naukę w kierunku eliksirów?

Z wyrazu jej twarzy wyczytał, że odpowiedź brzmi: tak.

– Niewielu ludzi potrafi tak dobrze jak ty wyczuć tą sztukę – kontynuował. – Nie ma w tym żadnej magii, ale sama wiesz, że czasami dobrze przygotowanym eliksirem można zwojować więcej niż zaklęciem.

– Wiem – skinęła głową. – Oczywiście, że myślałam nad tym co pan mówi, bo to jedyne, co umiem robić i co lubię robić. Jednak...

– Tak?

– Pan przecież wie, że mam jeszcze dwóch braci. Wychowuje nas wujek, dlatego nie wiem, czy będę mogła zostać w Hogwarcie na siódmym roku – powiedziała, wpatrując się w swoje stopy i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Oni będą musieć utrzymać rodziny, a ja mogę... – zamilkła, jakby już powiedziała za dużo.

– A ty możesz wyjść za mąż i darować sobie to wszystko? – dokończył za nią.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie patrząc na niego.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz?

Nadal się nie poruszyła.

– Spójrz na mnie i powiedz, że tak sobie wyobrażasz swoje życie, a możesz stąd wyjść i nie zawracać mi więcej głowy.

Uniosła wzrok.

– Nie – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż! – powiedziała tak twardo, że go to zastanowiło.

– W takim razie, o co chodzi? – Przechylił głowę, pozwalając włosom opaść na czoło, dzięki czemu mógł ją lepiej obserwować zza ich zasłony.

– Znajdę sposób by tu zostać – powiedziała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Skinął głową, bo spodobała mu się ta odpowiedź, chociaż sposób w jaki to powiedziała, był niepokojący.

– Za trzy lata odbędzie się międzynarodowy turniej mistrzów eliksirów – rzekł. – Mogę spróbować zorganizować ci stypendium, żebyś miała możliwość się do niego przygotować. Jesteś zainteresowana?

– Zainteresowana?! Ja? – wykrzyknęła uradowana. – Oczywiście! Oczywiście, że jestem zainteresowana! Muszę jeszcze tyle się nauczyć, ale oczywiście! Tak!

Skinął głową.

– Dobrze, ale ostrzegam, że to będzie ciężka praca. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, powiedz to od razu. Nie mam zamiaru marnować czasu.

– Wygram ten turniej – powiedziała z przekonaniem i ogniem w oczach.

– Poczekajmy jeszcze z takimi deklaracjami. Na początek pomożesz Sarah.

– Oczywiście. Dziękuję panu!

– W porządku – zakończył rozmowę. – A teraz już idź. Zdaje się, macie kilka spraw do omówienia.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i wybiegła z jego gabinetu, a Snape patrzył za nią dość długo. Tak, były rzeczy, których może nie można naprawić, ale warto było przynajmniej próbować. A nuż się uda? Tak jak tym razem. One dały mu nadzieję na to, że i inne błędy z jego przeszłości miały szansę na naprawienie.

Nie wszystkie, ale przynajmniej niektóre.


	5. 1987

– 1987 –

Severus Snape usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i machnął różdżką, żeby je otworzyć. Sarah weszła do jego gabinetu powoli, jakby tym razem w ogóle nie chciała tam wchodzić. Nie dziwił jej się. Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em na pewno nie była łatwa, a to czego od niej żądał też wymagało niezłego samozaparcia.

– Witaj Sarah – wskazał na fotel, gdzie zazwyczaj siadała.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała niepewnie. Tym razem nawet nie popatrzyła na książki na półkach.

Ostatnio zachowywała się w jego obecności dość specyficznie, co nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, bo nie była pierwszą uczennicą, która się w nim podkochiwała. Czasami go to irytowało, ale przyzwyczaił się przez te kilka lat pracy w szkole. Właściwie, potrafiła to bardzo dobrze ukryć i nawet by jej o to nie podejrzewał, gdyby kilka tygodni temu nie podchwycił jednego z jej spojrzeń. Jednego, którego nie zdążyła w porę zamaskować, ale wystarczyło. Czasami nawet jeden raz to za dużo.

– Profesor Dumbledore mówił, że powinnam nauczyć się nie tylko bronić przed myślami innych, ale również bronić własnych myśli przed innymi – powiedziała.

– Nie ująłbym tego trafniej – przyznał, czekając aż ona zajmie miejsce.

– Ale... przecież wiem tyle rzeczy o innych. Nie mogę ich zdradzić.

– Nie ufasz mi? – wiedział, że nie zadaje się takich pytań, ale chciał przecież poznać jej myśli. Nie chodziło mu o jej własne myśli, tylko o _jego_ myśli w jej pojęciu. Oczywiście już dawno mógł spenetrować jej umysł – w końcu był czarodziejem – ale wolał tego nie robić w taki sposób, dlatego mógł teraz z czystym sumieniem czekać na jej odpowiedź. I oczekiwać tej właściwej.

Sarah przez bardzo długą chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie i kiedy już myślał, że dziewczyna ucieknie z gabinetu, co wcześniej już niejednemu uczniowi się zdarzyło, uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego.

– Ufam panu – odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

Dziwne. Już druga osoba, która mu ufa, wbrew temu, co o nim wiedziała. Snape nie był pewny, czy na jej miejscu nie wybrałby raczej ucieczki z tego miejsca.

– Nauka oklumencji to bardzo długi proces – wyjaśnił. – To ciężka praca i niewielu osobom się udaje osiągnąć zadowalające wyniki.

– Rozumiem. – Zdaje się, było to jej ulubione słowo.

Wstał i podszedł bliżej, przysuwając sobie krzesło i siadając naprzeciwko.

– Czy ktoś już kiedyś próbował wejść w twój umysł? – zapytał.

– Nie.

Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

– To nie jest przyjemne – wyjaśnił.

– Poznawanie cudzych myśli też nie – powiedziała twardo, poprzez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Otóż to – zgodził się z nią. – Poznawanie nawzajem swoich myśli, powinno odbywać się za obustronną zgodą, w komfortowych dla obu stron warunkach, jednak jak można się spodziewać, jest to zbyt często wykorzystywane do mało chwalebnych celów. Zazwyczaj dzieje się to bez pozwolenia i bardzo brutalnie. – Widział, że jego słowa zrobiły na niej odpowiednie wrażenie.

– Ja tak zawsze robię – wyszeptała. – Nikt mi na to nie pozwala.

– Nie – zaprzeczył. – Ty nie masz na to wpływu. Dla ciebie nie ma granicy między myślą i słowem. Sama ją sobie musiałaś ustanowić.

Nic nie powiedziała, więc wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Możemy zaczynać? – zapytał.

Skinęła głową i wyciągnęła swoją.

– Nie sądzę, by ci się to udało, ale spróbuj mi na to nie pozwolić, dobrze? – powiedział zanim rzucił zaklęcie.

I spróbowała. Miał rację. Nie udało jej się. Wolałby jednak tym razem się mylić, bo w tym momencie zrozumiał dlaczego znalazła się w Slytherinie.


	6. 1988

– 1988 –

Mistrza Eliksirów zadziwił wyraz twarzy jego najlepszej uczennicy, kiedy ta po wejściu do klasy spojrzała na przygotowane przez niego składniki.

– _Veritaserum?_ – spytała dziwnie matowo.

– Coś nie tak, Alice? – zapytał zaskoczony jej reakcją. Niewiele osób znało na pamięć listę składników do tego eliksiru, ale akurat ten był na liście, którą jej na początku roku przygotował.

– Nie, nic. Ja go już umiem robić – spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Już robiłaś _veritaserum_?

Odłożyła książki.

– Tak – przyznała odrobinę niechętnie, odgarniając z twarzy kasztanowe loki. – W zeszłym roku wujek kazał mi go przygotować.

– I ty go zrobiłaś? – Zmrużył oczy.

– Ależ skąd! Nie! – zaprotestowała. – Na końcu nieco pomyliłam procedurę, żeby nic z tego nie wyszło. – Wzdrygnęła się. – Nie lubię pomagać mu w tych jego ciemnych interesach!

Snape – zorientowany w jej sytuacji rodzinnej – westchnął.

– Przygotuj ten eliksir – powiedział. – Tym razem możesz go bez obawy skończyć, nie zamierzam go wykorzystywać do ciemnych interesów. W czasie turnieju może być tylko pytaniem teoretycznym, bo nikt nie będzie tam spędzał całego miesiąca potrzebnego na jego przyrządzenie, ale chcę się przekonać czy naprawdę to potrafisz. Poza tym jest mi potrzebny.

Spojrzała na niego na moment, ale nic nie powiedziała. Tak. Potrzebował go dla Sarah, bo przed tym też powinna się umieć bronić. A wiedział, że na _veritaserum _można było się uodpornić.

– Oczywiście. – Spięła włosy, sięgnęła po fartuch i zaczęła odważać składniki. Przez chwilę stał nad nią, ale wreszcie poszedł do gabinetu, żeby wysłać kilka zaległych listów. Kiedy wrócił, kończyła odważanie i segregowanie ingrediencji. Usiadł przy stoliku, obserwując ją spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Tak? – Nie przerwała pracy. Wszystkie składniki musiały być w odpowiednim czasie po posiekaniu dodane do siebie tak, że jedna osoba nie mogła sobie z tym eliksirem sama poradzić. Chyba, że potrafiła robić dwie rzeczy jednocześnie. Tylko prawdziwym mistrzom to się udawało.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Wujek też to robi – wyznała, orientując się, że chciał ją zdekoncentrować. – On ciągle stoi nade mną, jakby to coś pomogło. Przez cały czas patrzy mi na ręce. – Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. – Pyta o każdą czynność, a nawet nie odróżnia marchewki od pietruszki! – Wrzuciła do kociołka z wodą księżycową garść cynamonu i kilka much siatkoskrzydłych. – Mogłabym go otruć, a nawet by się nie zorientował! – Dodała skórki kameleona i spojrzała na niego. – Mógłby pan pokroić grzyby? – Przysunęła mu miskę z hubami.

Sięgnął po nóż.

– I jakby tego jeszcze było mało – ciągnęła dalej – przez cały czas mówi. – Zamarła na chwilę i spojrzała na niego skonsternowana. – Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, tak?

Musiał się roześmiać. Alice była jedyną osobą od lat, która widziała go śmiejącego się. Nawet jemu nie udało się przez trzy lata ciągle nosić kamiennej maski i czasami stawał się człowiekiem. Zresztą od trzech lat spędzali ze sobą całe soboty (jej stypendium obejmowało dodatkowe lekcje z eliksirów, zaklęć, opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i zielarstwa), a nie było łatwo w tym czasie nie rozmawiać. Nie z kimś takim, jak Alice.

Zaczęli od eliksirów, tłumaczeń, ostrzeżeń, coraz trudniejszych przepisów. Potem do ich rozmów zaczęły wplątywać się codzienne sprawy, wspomnienia, rodzina, Quidditch. Snape wiedział, że Alice była obrońcą Gryfonów, ale jej drużyna nie odnosiła większych sukcesów, bo niestety z braku utalentowanego szukającego nie mieli szans.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, sięgając po różdżkę i rozpaliła ogień pod kociołkiem. – Wie pan, czasami zdaje mi się, że w czasie wakacji uczę się więcej niż tu w Hogwarcie. Ten stary pr... yhm – z trudem powstrzymała się od powiedzenia jakiegoś słowa, za które Gryffindor straciłby kilka punktów i przykryła kociołek denkiem. – On chce ode mnie takich rzeczy, że przepisy znajduję tylko w książkach, które wyją jak trytony, bo jestem za młoda na ich otwieranie. Sąsiedzi już się przyzwyczaili i na czas letni się wyprowadzają! Tu musiałabym miesiącami błagać o pozwolenie na wypożyczenie tych książek! A on, co?! Przynosi je i mówi: _dziś eliksir wielosokowy_. I nic go nie obchodzi, że na to trzeba ponad trzech tygodni! – Siekała intensywnie brazylijskie pająki. – Bo to musi być już! Na wczoraj! Albo znowu chce wabia na testrale, nie biorąc pod uwagę, że żeby go przygotować, trzeba tego testrala widzieć, bo inaczej eliksir nie zadziała! – Sięgnęła po grzyby, które jej podał i wymieszała je z pająkami. – Teraz kiełki – powiedziała, podając mu tacę.

– Nie widzisz testrali? – zapytał zaciekawiony, zaczynając je rozcierać.

Uniosła jedną brew, rzucając na niego okiem, ale zaraz musiała wrócić do pracy, by zdążyć z utarciem rogu jednorożca.

– Nie, nie widzę. Myśli pan, że na turnieju będą te wabie? – spytała zafrasowana.

– Alice, nie o to mi chodziło. Wabie na testrale się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyły. A jeśli się zdarzą, to tylko teoretycznie.

Odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Ja przecież wiem, że jest wiele eliksirów, które tylko niektóre osoby mogą przygotować. Siódmoklasiści w większości do nich nie należą – zamilkła, zakładając rękawice i biorąc płaty skóry smoka – ostre jak brzytwy – które zgrabnie połamała i wrzuciła do kociołka.

– Wiesz, po co mu to wszystko? – podał jej miazgę z kiełków i poszedł umyć ręce.

– _Nie pytaj się, nie dowiesz się, nie narobisz plotek!_ To jest jego motto! – syknęła. – On i ten_ wuj_ Mundungus! Prawdziwa drużyna marzeń! Ostatnio musiałam w ciągu godziny przygotować antidotum na jad czegoś, czego nawet nazwy mi nie raczył podać, stwierdzając, że to ściśle tajne! Dobrze, że miałam błony meduzy złocistej, bo inaczej nie wiem, jak bym poznała, co w nim było trujące. Zabarwiły się na fioletowo, więc użyłam akonitu. – Rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby czegoś szukała. W jej wzroku pojawiła się desperacja i zaczęła przetrząsać kieszenie. Wreszcie gwałtownie ściągnęła z palca srebrny pierścionek, jedyną biżuterię, jaką nosiła i wrzuciła go do wywaru. Powoli spojrzała na Snape'a, jakby bała się reprymendy. – Wiem, powinnam była to sprawdzić na początku – przyznała rzeczywiście skruszona.

Podszedł do stolika i podniósł serwetkę, pod którą leżała srebrna moneta.

– Ten eliksir naprawdę mi jest bardzo potrzebny – powiedział.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Jeszcze chwila i musiałabym zaczynać od początku.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że ja bym do tego dopuścił?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Nie. Za to teraz ja przez następne kilka tygodni będę bez pierścionka.

– Jest aż tak ważny?

– Nie. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i jakby usprawiedliwiająco. – To jest znak mojego ślubu panieńskiego z dzieciństwa. Ma mi przypominać, że mężczyźni to nic nie warci... – zawahała się widząc jego spojrzenie. – Nie wszyscy oczywiście! – poprawiła się.

Ale Snape tylko podszedł do stolika i zaczęli sprzątać składniki.

– Gdybym ja miał taką ciotkę, jakiego ty masz wujka, też bym wolał zostać starym kawalerem.

Parsknęła śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, próbując zahamować chichot.

– Ach, Alice – westchnął głośno. – Czy ty myślisz, że ja nie wiem, o czym uczniowie ze sobą rozmawiają na mój temat?

– Mimo to, nie powinnam tego robić. Przepraszam – powtórzyła i odrobinę spoważniała, ale w jej oczach nadal widział wesołe błyski. Rozbawienie minęło jej dopiero po bardzo długiej chwili.

Usiadł i poczekał aż ona umyje ręce i zajmie miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

– Teraz mi powiedz, co będzie ci jutro potrzebne – nakazał.

Zastanowiła się. Wiedział, że tej części ich indywidualnych lekcji nie lubiła najbardziej, bo wtedy Gryffindor tracił najwięcej punktów. Nawet ona nie mogła pamiętać wszystkich przepisów, a Snape lubił jej pokazywać ile jej jeszcze brakuje do tej perfekcji, którą tak bardzo chciała osiągnąć.

– Jutro drugi dzień – zaczęła. – Będzie mi potrzebne ziele melisy, dziurawca, korzeń kozłka lekarskiego, szyszki chmielu, serdecznik, lawenda i pajęczyny.

– To wszystko? – zadał pytanie, które zawsze jej zadawał.

Pomyślała przez chwilę. Wiedział, że bez przepisu jej zadanie nie jest wcale łatwe. Wielu czarodziejów nawet z podręcznikiem nie potrafiło tego dobrze zrobić, ale od niej wymagał więcej niż od reszty czarodziejskiego świata. Powiedział jej to w czwartej klasie, a ona przystała na ten warunek.

– Tak. To wszystko – zdecydowała i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– A czym to, moja panno, chciałabyś osłabić wolę owego nieszczęśliwca, którego zamierzasz poczęstować swoim eliksirem i zmusić do wyjawienia ci najgłębszych sekretów umysłu? – Lubił mówić tak jadowicie, chociaż na niej nie robiło to aż takiego wrażenia, jak na innych uczniach.

– Opium! – Trzasnęła się dłonią w czoło aż plasnęło.

– Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – powiedział sucho, a ona skinęła głową. – I minus dziesięć za srebro. – Ponownie skinęła głową. Uśmiechnął się. – I plus dwadzieścia za improwizację z pierścionkiem.

Alice zamarła. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie dał jej punktów, więc teraz tak ją to zaskoczyło, że przez chwilę patrzyła na niego wstrząśnięta.

– Nareszcie jakiś pożytek z oglądania MacGyvera – powiedziała do siebie.

– MacGyvera? – Spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

– To taki mugolski serial telewizyjny. Mam przyjaciółkę, która jest mugolką i... nieważne.

– Wiem, co to jest telewizja – powiedział chłodno. – Dzisiejszej nocy idź do Hagrida. Pomoże ci znaleźć pajęczyny. On ma jakieś źródła, o których nie chce mówić jednak zawsze wywiązuje się z dostaw, a ja obecnie nie mam ich tyle ile trzeba. Powiem Filch'owi, by cię nie prześladował – wstał. – Jutro rano o dziewiątej masz tu być z dużą kolbą pajęczyn.

– Oczywiście. – Zdjęła fartuch, powiesiła go na wieszaku i podeszła do drzwi.

– Alice – zatrzymał ją jeszcze.

– Tak?

– Pomóż Sarah przygotować się do czwartkowego egzaminu z eliksirów. Wiem, że ma teraz trochę problemów, ale to jej nie usprawiedliwia.

Zawahała się, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyśliła i tylko skinęła głową.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana.

W chwilę później słyszał już tylko jej kroki na korytarzu. Dopiero kiedy ucichły zauważył, że zostawiła książki.

* * *

– Odeszłaś z drużyny Quidditcha Gryfonów – powiedział Snape na powitanie, kiedy tylko przestąpiła próg. Zamarła wpół kroku i rzuciła wzrokiem na książki, które poprzedniego dnia zapomniała. Zaklęła pod nosem, bo zapomniała w nich zgodę na rezygnację podpisaną przez McGonagall.

– Taaak – przyznała ostrożnie.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – Oparł się o biurko, pochylając się w jej stronę.

– Bałam się – powiedziała po chwili.

Snape wiedział, że nie lubiła kłamać. Mówiła, że w taki sposób mści się na swoim wujku, który nie umie żyć bez kłamstw. Na początku trochę go to irytowało, ale teraz już wiedział, że zawsze mówi prawdę.

– Mnie? – Uniósł jedną brew.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Myślałem, że skończyłaś z tą dziecinadą w czwartej klasie. Czy kiedykolwiek ci coś zrobiłem? – spytał oschle.

– Pan nic nie rozumie! – wykrzyknęła.

– Ach tak? – patrzył, jak przez chwilę spogląda na pergamin podpisany przez opiekunkę jej Domu, a potem pakuje książki do plecaka. – Przecież i tak bym się o tym dowiedział.

– Wiem – mruknęła pod nosem.

– A więc, o co chodzi? – nalegał, bo rozumiał ile dla niej znaczyła ta gra. On sam nie widział w tym nic przyjemnego, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby grała. Zresztą nie on był opiekunem jej Domu i tak czy siak nie miał na to żadnego wpływu.

Usiadła na krześle pochylając głowę. Westchnęła.

– Chodzi o to, że lepiej będzie, kiedy nie będę grała.

– Alice, tylko dzięki tobie Gryfoni nie zajmują ostatniego miejsca w Pucharze Domów – przyznał z odrobiną satysfakcji, bo teraz to Slytherin miał puchar. – Odkąd Charlie Weasley odszedł z drużyny nie wygraliście, co prawda żadnego meczu, ale przynajmniej punktowo to nie jest katastrofa – zauważył.

– No właśnie! – krzyknęła wzburzona. – Tylko dzięki mnie! Nie chcę, żeby... Przecież pan wie.

– Nie, nie wiem. – Usiadł obok niej. – O co chodzi?

– Jestem dla nich bohaterką – machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi – bo bronię wszystkie gole. Nasz szukający jest... no, niezbyt skuteczny. A ja... – spojrzała mu w oczy. – Podoba mi się, że to drugie miejsce w zeszłym roku, to moja zasługa.

Popatrzył na nią odrobinę skonsternowany.

– O to chyba w tym chodzi, jak mi się zdaje – powiedział z sarkazmem.

– Nie! – Uderzyła pięścią w oparcie krzesła. – To nie o to chodzi! Przecież dwa lata temu, byłam całkiem normalną dziewczyną. A teraz?

– A teraz? – Jakoś nie widział związku. Ciekawiło go, cóż takiego się stało od tamtego czasu.

– Pan wie, jaki był Charlie – zaczęła powoli.

– Wiem – powiedział również powoli.

– On był wspaniały! Był najlepszym szukającym, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. – Jej oczy zalśniły.

– Tak – musiał to przyznać. Znał kiedyś lepszego, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty go wspominać.

– No właśnie – powtórzyła. – Mimo to Charlie nigdy nie wywyższał się nad innych. On był cudownym kolegą i... zawsze chciałam być taka, jak on. Niestety nie nadaję się na szukającego, bo nie mam do tego odpowiedniego charakteru, ale być obrońcą też nie jest źle.

– Nadal tego nie rozumiem. Jesteś przecież obrońcą. I to dobrym.

– Najlepszym. – Popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco.

– Tak. – Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. – Najlepszym. – Snape wiedział, że każdy, kto ją widział w powietrzu, musiał to przyznać.

– Widzi pan! – krzyknęła. – Nawet pan tak uważa!

– Dziewczyno, co w tym złego?

– Naprawdę nic pan nie rozumie?! – Skuliła się bardziej w fotelu. – Mi się to podoba! – dodała cicho. – Chciałabym im wszystkim wykrzyczeć: _patrzcie, jaka jestem wspaniała! Cóż byście beze mnie poczęli?!_ Nawet... nawet Sarah powiedziała mi ostatnio, że jestem teraz jakaś _inna_. A przecież to nie moja zasługa – dokończyła szeptem. – To tak, jak z eliksirami. Po prostu umiem to lepiej niż inni. Ale tu wszystko jest inaczej. Nie stanę się sławna, kiedy zrobię _veritaserum_, chociaż większość ludzi tego nie umie, ale kiedy złapię gola, który wydaje się nie do obronienia, to mogę chodzić po korytarzach, jak jakaś królowa i wszyscy mnie za taką uważają! Wiem, że w końcu... tylko to będzie ważne. I niech pan mi nie mówi, że nie! Sarah ma rację. – Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w twarz. – Ona dlatego oblała ten ostatni test, bo jej nie pomogłam, kiedy próbowała się do niego nauczyć. Miałam trening, a potem poszliśmy do Hogsmeade i... – zacisnęła zęby. – Zresztą nieważne. Jeśli zostanę w drużynie, to znowu to zrobię. I znowu. Nie umiem być taka jak Charlie, a nie chcę stać się jakimś napuszonym bałwanem. – Popatrzyła na niego ostrożnie. – Nie powiedziałam panu o tym, bo wcześniej rozmawiałam z profesor McGonagall... i nie miałam siły ponownie przez to przechodzić. Ona trochę się wście... eee, zdenerwowała. Powiedziała, że to bardzo nieodpowiedzialna decyzja, że powinnam myśleć również o innych, nie tylko o sobie. Kiedy ja właśnie myślałam o innych! Sarah nie potrzebuje obrońcy w Quidditchu. Co za pożytek dla świata z tego, że potrafię bronić gole, jeśli nie widzę, że ktoś mnie potrzebuje? Charlie taki nie był. Gdy byłam w trzeciej klasie, wtedy, kiedy nie mogłam się spotykać z Sarah, tylko on mi pomagał, a przecież był już w siódmej klasie i nie musiał zawracać sobie mną głowy. On jako jedyny nie miał mi za złe tego, że Sarah jest ze Slytherinu. Dla niego to nie miało znaczenia. – Spojrzała mu w oczy. – Dlatego nie wrócę do drużyny – powiedziała z naciskiem.

Snape patrzył na nią bardzo długo.

– Nie mówię, że powinnaś. To jest twoja decyzja i to ty poniesiesz jej konsekwencje. Jak widzę, część już poniosłaś, ale musisz się przygotować na to, że twój Dom nie będzie tym zachwycony.

– Wolę, kiedy mnie nie lubią. Wtedy przynajmniej wiem, komu naprawdę na mnie należy.

Przyglądał jej się bardzo długo.

– Alice, ty jesteś jak Charlie Weasley – powiedział.

Uniosła wzrok.

– Naprawdę pan tak myśli? – spytała cicho.

– Tak. Ale nie powtarzaj tego nikomu.

– I tak by mi nikt nie uwierzył – szepnęła do siebie, ale on to usłyszał.

Nie dał tego po sobie poznać.


	7. 1989

– 1989 –

Severus Snape wiedział, że jasnowłosa dziewczyna, pisząca swój ostatni sprawdzian z eliksirów wyczuwała jego emocje, a one w tym momencie nie były zbyt przyjazne. Tego dnia ponownie zamierzał zrobić coś, czego nie chciał. Przygotowywał się do tego już od kilku dni, ale to nie ułatwiało sprawy. Sam wolałby tego nie odczuwać, a w ten sposób zmuszał do tego również Sarah. Przyglądał jej się przez całą lekcję, zastanawiając się, jak ona zareaguje, bo czasami była nieprzewidywalna. Tak jak Dumbledore.

Kiedy po oddaniu pergaminu podeszła do katedry, minę miała nietęgą, a nie był do końca pewny, co było tego powodem. Ona jako jedyna nie wybrała sobie tego przedmiotu do OWTM–ów. Sam jej rozkazał umieścić eliksiry na liście w piątej klasie, chociaż na sumach dostała marne "Z", co i tak było sukcesem, osiągniętym tylko dzięki pomocy i poświęceniu Alice. W ten sposób Snape miał możliwość bliższego kontaktu z nią, co znacznie ułatwiało ich współpracę. Wiedział, że dziewczyna męczyła się na lekcjach, bo nie miała za grosz talentu ani zamiłowania do tego przedmiotu, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Jedynie na jego lekcjach otaczały ją takie emocje i mogła wypróbowywać nowe techniki obrony przed myślami innych ludzi.

– Proszę zostać, panno Carter – nakazał jej, kiedy uczniowie wychodzili z klasy.

Skinęła głową i zaczęła pakować plecak.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział, kiedy zostali sami.

Zmrużyła oczy.

– To mi się nie spodoba, prawda? – zapytała, ściskając w ramionach jakieś książki.

– Masz rację – potwierdził.

– Jeszcze dwa tygodnie i nie będzie pan musiał się już o mnie martwić – pocieszyła go.

Za dwa tygodnie koniec roku szkolnego, ale Snape wiedział, że sprawy nie miały się tak dobrze.

– To już tylko od ciebie będzie zależało – skwitował.

– Słucham – powiedziała.

– Usiądź – wskazał na krzesło.

Usiadł obok niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Sarah – zaczął i oparł dłonie na ławce, splatając palce. – Oboje wiemy, że rok szkolny kończy się już niedługo i chcesz stąd wyjechać, ale razem z profesorem Dumbledore'em chcielibyśmy ci coś zaproponować.

Ujrzał w jej oczach ten jakże znajomy wyraz. Nie lubił tego spojrzenia. Nienawidził jej za to. Nienawidził siebie za to, że jego słowa powodowały takie jej zachowanie. I nie tylko słowa. Przeważnie powodowała to jego przeszłość.

Sarah pochyliła głowę, wbijając wzrok w ławkę. Snape odczekał chwilę, bo wiedział, że ona teraz stara się oddzielić to, co sama czuła od tego, co czuł on. Po siedmiu latach ciężkiej pracy potrafiła to zrobić w ciągu kilku sekund. Ktoś niezorientowany w sytuacji tego nawet nie zauważał.

– Tak? – podniosła wzrok.

– Dobrze wiesz, że wbrew wszystkiemu sytuacja nie jest tak oczywista, jak większości czarodziejów się wydaje. – Już w trakcie mówienia zdał sobie sprawę jak idiotycznie brzmią jego słowa. Dziewczyna wiedziała na temat Voldemorta więcej niż niejeden były, a może i obecny, Śmierciożerca, a już w skrajnym przypadku wiedziała przynajmniej tyle ile wiedział jej nauczyciel eliksirów i oklumencji.

– Proszę, niech pan tego nie robi. Wie pan, że znam pana uczucia. Zaczynam się bać, kiedy pan... to czuje.

_Idiota!_ krzyknął na siebie w myślach.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – powiedział. – Musisz się bardziej starać – skarcił ją.

Spojrzała mu w twarz.

– Przepraszam, profesorze – powiedziała już spokojnie. – To się nie powtórzy.

– Mam nadzieję – zastanawiał się, gdzie nauczył się mówić tak zimno.

Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

– Wiemy, że Czarny Pan czeka na odpowiedni moment – zaczął powoli. – Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto nam pomoże, kiedy on wróci. Kogoś, kto się do niego przyłączy, ale będzie pracował dla nas – zawiesił głos.

– Kogoś wystarczająco silnego, by obronił się przed próbami kontroli umysłu? – wiedział, że się zorientuje. Nie spodobał mu się jednak strach w jej głosie. Jednocześnie wiedział, że nie spodobałby mu się również brak strachu w jej głosie.

– Tak – potwierdził.

– To mam być ja?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

Zmrużył oczy.

– Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego zadałaś to pytanie – zażądał.

Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

– Pan przecież wie, kim jestem – wyszeptała. – Z moimi zdolnościami, z tym wszystkim czego się tu nauczyłam sama mogę stać się... nim.

Miała rację. Gdyby to tylko od tego zależało, miała predyspozycje by zapanować nad światem, ale brakowało jej do tego odwagi, charakteru i pewności siebie. Pozwalała sobą manipulować. Właśnie... pozwalała. Któregoś dnia mogła nie pozwolić.

– To prawda – potwierdził, bo taka możliwość mimo wszystko istniała. – Dlatego chcemy, abyś została. Z tobą nasze szanse znacznie by wzrosły.

– Nie musi mnie pan przekonywać – potrząsnęła głową. – Przecież ja nie mam dokąd iść.

– Jeśli zostaniesz, będziesz musiała pewnego dnia iść do... niego.

– Jeśli tylko będę miała dokąd wrócić.

– Tutaj możesz zawsze wrócić. – Tego był pewnym z własnego doświadczenia. – Mam nadzieję, że jest dla ciebie jasnym, że będziesz musiała nauczyć się zaawansowanej czarnej magii?

Skinęła głową.

– To tylko nowy sposób – wyjaśniła.

– Dobrze – wstał. – Idź do profesora Dumbledore'a. On ci wszystko wyjaśni.

* * *

Snape przeszedł przez plac szkolny i skierował się w stronę jeziora. Z okna wieży zauważył, że Alice siedziała na brzegu i czytała książkę. Nawet z tak daleka rozpoznał "Najsilniejsze antidota i jak można nimi zabić". Udało mu się to zdobyć dopiero kilka dni temu, bo niewiele egzemplarzy było ogólnodostępnych, a jego biblioteka podręczna tej pozycji nie obejmowała. Do zeszłego tygodnia. Podszedł do niej powoli, czując na twarzy promienie słońca. Nie lubił tego uczucia. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego powodowało u niego rozdrażnienie. Większość życia spędził wewnątrz różnego rodzaju murów i trudno było mu się przyzwyczaić do czegoś innego.

– Alice – zaczął, kiedy stanął obok niej.

Chciała wstać, ale wyciągnął rękę.

– Siedź – powiedział i sam spoczął naprzeciwko niej pod sąsiednim drzewem.

– Czy coś się stało? – spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Powiedz mi, czy Sarah kiedyś powiedziała ci, jak to się stało, że znalazła się w Slytherinie? – zapytał bez ogródek.

– Nie. – Potrząsnęła głową. Odłożyła książkę i zmrużyła oczy, bo siedział w takim miejscu, że zachodzące słońce świeciło jej prosto w twarz. – Pan przecież wie, że Sarah niewiele mi mówi.

– Nie pytałaś jej o to? – Był nieco zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią.

– Pytałam – przyznała. – Powiedziała, żebym tego więcej nie robiła, bo nie chce kłamać, a prawdy nie może mi powiedzieć.

– Nie próbowałaś nigdy dojść do tego sama?

Przez moment się wahała.

– Próbowałam – przyznała ponownie, chociaż niechętnie. – Jednak stwierdziłam, że nie warto. Nie chcę jej stracić przez głupią ciekawość.

Oparł się plecami o pień drzewa, a ona poszła jego śladem. Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę.

– Zdecydowałaś już, co chcesz robić po tym turnieju? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.

– Nie – wyznała. – Pan zna moją filozofię: na wszystko jest czas. Najpierw koniec szkoły, potem turniej, a potem zacznę się zastanawiać nad tym, co dalej.

– Musisz mieć przecież jakieś pojęcie o tym, co dalej.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Mam – powiedziała. – Kiedy wygram ten turniej, wtedy cały świat będzie mój.

– _Jeśli_ wygrasz ten turniej – poprawił ją, choć bez większego przekonania.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła. – Ja go na pewno wygram.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz?

– Alternatywa jest nie do pomyślenia. Miałam najlepszego nauczyciela – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

W jej ustach nie było to pochlebstwo, ale fakt.

– Czasami chciałbym, żebyś była w Slytherinie – powiedział, bo wtedy z czystym sumieniem mógłby ją lubić.

– W pewnym momencie, dawno temu też chciałam być w tym domu – przyznała.

– Tak? – Uniósł jedną brew. – Kiedy?

Spoważniała.

– Wtedy, gdy odeszłam z drużyny Quidditcha – powiedziała cicho.

Snape zamarł. Nie rozmawiali o Quidditchu od tamtego czasu, kiedy znalazł jej rezygnację podpisaną przez McGonagall.

– Było ci aż tak ciężko? – Wiedział, że prawie wszyscy ją wtedy zostawili, bo to była ich zdaniem większa zdrada, niż przyjaźń ze Ślizgonką.

– Nie, nie dlatego – potrząsnęła głową. – Chociaż nie było mi łatwo. Po prostu wtedy chciałam, by to pan był moim Opiekunem Domu.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Dlaczego? – Wiedział, że McGonagall nie była wyrozumiałą opiekunką domu. Szczególnie, gdy chodziło o uczniów takich, jak Alice. Wolałaby na zawsze pozostać w postaci kota, niż przymknąć oko na przewinienia jakiegoś Gryfona.

– Pan mnie rozumiał – wyznała. – Nie mówię, że profesor McGonagall tego nie robiła – zastrzegła, widząc jego spojrzenie. – Po prostu nie powiedziałam jej tego, co powiedziałam panu, więc nie mogła wiedzieć, czemu to zrobiłam. Poza tym... jej nie mogłabym tego przecież powiedzieć.

– Dlaczego?

– Takich rzeczy nie mówi się obcym ludziom – wyjaśniła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Musiał pan to zauważyć. Oni nie tylko ze względu na Sarah mieli mnie za zdrajcę. I nie ze względu na Quidditch. – Spojrzała mu w oczy. – Ja jako jedyna nigdy nie straciłam u pana punktów na lekcjach eliksirów, a to już wielka ujma na honorze dla każdego Gryfona – powiedziała z wahaniem, ale uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Nikt nie stracił ich u mnie więcej niż ty – powiedział powoli. Nawet McGonagall mu to wypominała.

– Wiem – na chwilę odwróciła wzrok, jakby się tego wstydziła. – Ale oni tego nie wiedzą. Nie było ich ze mną. Był ze mną pan. I Sarah. I nikt więcej.

Snape zaklął w duchu. Jak mógł być tak ślepy? Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że uczniowie Gryffindoru aż tak go nienawidzą. Wiedział, że nie darzą go sympatią, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił to sobie tak jasno. Już tam pół biedy, gdyby tylko o niego chodziło, bo było to poniekąd jego celem, ale Alice?

– Przykro mi – powiedział.

– To przecież nie pana wina – stwierdziła.

Już to kiedyś słyszał.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Mogłam im powiedzieć – wyjaśniła.

– Nie, nie mogłaś – zaprzeczył.

– Dlaczego nie mogłam? – spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

– Bo gdybyś mogła, zrobiłabyś to.

Milczała, patrząc na taflę jeziora.

– Powinnam była się zgodzić, kiedy Tiara Przydziału proponowała mi Slytherin. Nie mogła się zdecydować, a ja głupia powiedziałam, że nie chcę.

Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania.

– Dlaczego?

Na chwilę odwróciła wzrok. Widział, że nie jest jej łatwo odpowiedzieć.

– Rustus powiedział, że jeśli nie dostanę się do Ravenclavu to nie ma zamiaru za mnie płacić, bo to będzie hańba dla rodziny. – Na początku roku przestała mówić na swojego wuja "wujku". Powiedziała Snape'owi, że już nie wróci do domu. To był jej ostatni rok w Hogwarcie i postanowiła nie wracać do Rustusa. – Gdy więc Tiara zaczęła coś mówić o Slytherinie, wtedy pomyślałam: "Tylko nie to!" I ona wrzasnęła: "Gryffindor!". Myślałam, że umrę. Od tamtego czasu Rustus się do mnie nie przyznaje. Teraz mi to już wszystko jedno, ale dawniej. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wie pan, tylko tymi eliksirami przekonałam go, żeby pozwolił mi zostać w Hogwarcie. W czasie wakacji przygotowywałam dla niego różne rzeczy, drogie i czasami... nielegalne rzeczy. W ten sposób wychodził na swoje, a ja mogłam się dalej uczyć. – Milczała bardzo długo, a on jej nie przerywał, bo czuł, że jeszcze coś zostało do powiedzenia. – Do końca życia sobie niektórych eliksirów nie wybaczę – dokończyła cicho, a w jej oczach ujrzał łzy.

– Alice, to nie twoja wina. – Jak doskonale ją w tym momencie rozumiał.

– Moja – szepnęła. – Wiem, że to było złe. Wtedy też to wiedziałam. Na początku to może i nie była moja wina. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, co robię, bo byłam za głupia, ale kiedy w czwartej klasie pan mi zaproponował pomoc i ten turniej, wtedy już nie mogłam nie zauważać do czego mu to wszystko potrzebne. Ale tak bardzo chciałam tu zostać, a to był jedyny sposób. – Zacisnęła zęby. – Tak, powinnam być w Slytherinie.

Wstał.

– Alice, zapytaj jeszcze raz Sarah, dlaczego Tiara przydzieliła ją do tego Domu – powiedział i odszedł.


	8. 1989 Turniej

– 1989 – Turniej –

Turniej trwał już dwa tygodnie i jak dotąd Alice radziła sobie całkiem nieźle. Chociaż była najmłodsza, to zdaniem co niektórych była faworytem do zwycięstwa. Publiczność od razu ją polubiła, a sędziowie nie mieli żadnych uwag, co do jej stylu czy techniki. Prowadziła tyloma punktami, że tylko jakaś wyjątkowa katastrofa mogłaby ją pozbawić wygranej, jednak, kiedy po kolejnym skończonym zadaniu podeszła do Snape'a, coś w jej spojrzeniu go zaniepokoiło.

– Muszę z panem porozmawiać – powiedziała bezbarwnie.

Skinął głową.

– Dobrze. Chodźmy. – Poprowadził ją do komnat, które zostały przydzielone zaproszonym opiekunom na czas turnieju. Nauczyciele i komisja mieszkali na wyższych piętrach dawnego pałacyku książęcego, ukrytego w jednej z dolin, a uczestnicy zakwaterowani zostali na parterze. Snape wprowadził ją na piętro i zamknął drzwi. Zauważył, że rzuciła wzrokiem na pergaminy leżące na jego stole i coś go tknęło.

– Co masz mi do powiedzenia? – zapytał, mierząc ją wzrokiem.

– Ja?! A co PAN ma mi do powiedzenia?! – wykrzyknęła bez wstępów.

– Słucham? – Jeszcze nigdy, w rozmowie z nim, nie użyła takiego tonu. Nawet wtedy, kiedy była naprawdę wzburzona, a to dość często jej się zdarzało.

– Nic mi pan nie powie? – Sięgnęła po leżący na jego stole pergamin i rzuciła nim w niego. – Co to ma być?! – wrzasnęła.

Snape odruchowo złapał pergamin i sprawdził co to było i serce w nim na moment zamarło.

– Mów dalej – powiedział chłodno, nie poruszając się jednak.

– Mam mówić dalej?! A co tu jest do mówienia? Niech pan mi powie, co to ma znaczyć! – głos jej się załamał. – Jak pan mógł!

Jeszcze nigdy w jej głosie usłyszał takiego zawodu.

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytał, choć wiedział doskonale, o czym ona mówiła.

– O to, że zna pan treść zadań! – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Zostawił to pan tu specjalnie! Żebym mogła je znaleźć!

Nie wiedział czemu, ale jej słowa go zabolały.

– Naprawdę tak myślisz? – musiał to wiedzieć, zanim jej odpowie.

– A co innego mam myśleć?

– Alice, skąd o tym wiedziałaś? – zapytał powoli.

– Znalazłam to wczoraj, kiedy przyszłam po książki – wyjaśniła starając się nieco opanować.

To było jak uderzenie.

– Byłaś wczoraj w moim pokoju? – spytał bezbarwnie i bardzo wolno.

– Tak – przyznała również powoli.

Snape zaklął pod nosem. Zazwyczaj zabezpieczał swoje komnaty silnym zaklęciem, ale Alice je znała. Tylko ona, pomijając Dumbledore'a i ewentualnie kilku aurorów, wiedziała jak je złamać. Sam ją tego kiedyś nauczył.

– Nie zakazał mi pan tego – wyjaśniła już ciszej i jakby usprawiedliwiająco. – Musiałam coś sprawdzić i przypadkiem to zobaczyłam.

Snape znowu zaklął. Tego nie wziął pod uwagę. Powinien być ostrożniejszy!

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym PRZED tym zadaniem? – spytał zimno.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie wiedziałam, że to są zadania! – zaoponowała. – Dopiero, kiedy ujrzałam nazwę tego dzisiejszego eliksiru przypomniałam sobie o tym, co przeczytałam. Skąd pan to ma?

Teraz on potrząsnął głową.

– Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

– Ach tak? – W jej oczach zalśniły łzy wściekłości. – I CO pana zdaniem ja mam teraz zrobić?

Tak, to było dobre pytanie.

– Ty mi powiedz.

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Muszę to zgłosić – powiedziała matowo.

Tak, cała Alice.

– Zrobisz to, co musisz zrobić. – Widział w jej oczach, że wbrew wszystkiemu walczy ze sobą.

– Dlaczego pan to zrobił? – wyszeptała z urazą. – Ufałam panu!

– Teraz już mi nie ufasz? – To też go zabolało. Nie podobało mu się to i właśnie przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak niewielu osobom pozwolił się do siebie zbliżyć. Bliscy potrafili ranić.

– Chciał pan, żebym wygrała ten turniej! Przecież dlatego zostawił pan tu te pytania!

To zabolało jeszcze bardziej. Podszedł do niej powoli.

– Jeśli naprawdę tak uważasz, to wiedz, że komisja jest teraz na obiedzie. Możesz ich wszystkich znaleźć w stołówce. Bardzo się ucieszą z tych... rewelacji – powiedział zimno i wyciągnął dłoń, by mogła zabrać pergamin.

Patrzyła mu w oczy tak intensywnie, jakby chciała go przejrzeć na wylot. Widział, kiedy zrozumiała.

– Pan nie wiedział, że tu przyjdę – wyszeptała.

Nic nie powiedział. Nie widział powodu, by wszystko jej wyjaśniać. Wzięła z jego ręki pergamin i usiadła na kanapie, pochylając głowę i wpatrując się w nazwy eliksirów – w te które już przygotowywała i w te, które dopiero uczestnicy mieli przygotować.

– Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? – zapytała cicho, odkładając pergamin na stół.

– Nikt, kto nie powinien tego wiedzieć – stwierdził.

– Jest pan pewny?

Prawie zrobiło mu się jej żal, jednak nie miał zamiaru się nad nią litować. Kiedyś obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie będzie się nad nikim litował. Nie zamierzał dla niej robić wyjątku.

– Tak, jestem pewny. Nikt inny nie potrafi tu wejść. – Usiadł obok niej. – Alice, nic nie poradzę na to, że to znalazłaś. To nie jest twoja wina, ale moja też nie.

Skinęła głową.

– Wiem, nie powinnam była tu wchodzić – wyszeptała.

W Hogwarcie pozwalał jej na to, bo wielokrotnie potrzebowała jego książek, których nie było nigdzie indziej prócz jego biblioteki. Poza tym nie miał ochoty ciągle wypisywać jej pozwoleń na dostęp do działów zakazanych. W ten sposób, kiedy czegoś potrzebowała, wiedziała gdzie mogła znaleźć pomoc. W Hogwarcie nie miał niczego, co powinien był ukrywać. A tutaj tak.

– To prawda, nie powinnaś – przyznał. – Tego jednak nie da się już zmienić.

Milczała przez chwilę.

– Czy to naprawdę są wszystkie pytania?

– Tak.

– Po co to panu, jeśli nie chciał pan mi tego pokazać? – jęknęła.

– Nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – powtórzył.

Oparła głowę na splecionych dłoniach.

– A tak bardzo chciałam wygrać ten turniej – wyszeptała. Wyglądała teraz naprawdę żałośnie.

– Alice, spójrz na mnie. – Poczekał aż spełni jego żądanie. – Zrobisz to, co musisz zrobić – powiedział – ale chcę żebyś wiedziała, że cokolwiek postanowisz, uszanuję to, bo wiem, że podejmiesz właściwą decyzję.

Patrzyła na niego długo.

– Może mi pan przyrzec, że nikt inny z uczestników tego nie widział?

– Tak. – Już wiedział jaką podjęła decyzję. – Ty też tego nie powinnaś widzieć.

Westchnęła.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę nie wiem, co powinnam teraz zrobić – wyszeptała.

– Wiesz – oświadczył.

Patrzyła na niego chwilę, aż wreszcie skinęła głową.

– Tak, ma pan rację, wiem. – Wstała. – Przepraszam – wyszeptała i sięgnęła po pergamin. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na niego pytająco.

Wskazał głową drzwi.

– Odejdź, Alice.

Wzięła pergamin w dłoń i powoli poszła w stronę drzwi, nie odwracając się. Nie zatrzymał jej.

* * *

Severus Snape przeszedł przez park otaczający zamek, w którym odbywał się turniej i rozejrzał się wokoło. Zauważył ją od razu – Alice siedziała na ławce niedaleko jeziora, trzymając w ręku coś połyskującego. Gdy zbliżył się wystarczająco by ujrzeć, co to było rozpoznał mały złoty znicz. Piłeczka próbowała uwolnić się z jej dłoni, ale za każdym razem, kiedy się wymykała, Alice sprawnie i z zaskakującym refleksem ją łapała. Snape przystanął, bo uświadomił sobie, że kiedyś już widział kogoś bawiącego się w taki sposób. Nie zdążył się zastanowić nad tym skąd wzięła tę piłkę, bo zbliżyła się do niej Sarah. Obie jeszcze go nie zauważyły, więc rzucił na siebie zaklęcie iluzji.

Alice spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę zaskoczona i mocniej zacisnęła pięść – tak, aby znicz jej nie uciekł, ale wystarczająco delikatnie, by nie uszkodzić skrzydełek.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytała.

– Postanowiłam cię odwiedzić. – Sarah wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła obok niej – Żeby ci pokibicować. – Nie zabrzmiało to szczerze.

Alice odwróciła wzrok na jezioro i spochmurniała.

– Spóźniłaś się. Już nie jestem uczestniczką turnieju.

– Co? – Sarah prawie zerwała się z ławki.

– Nie mogę już brać udziału w turnieju.

Sarah milczała, nadal nic nie pojmując.

– Wiem ile to dla ciebie znaczy – zaczęła powoli. – Nie wierzę, żebyś tak po prostu zrezygnowała. Od prawie czterech lat czekasz na tę chwilę!

– Nie rezygnuję! – zaoponowała Alice wstając i robiąc kilka kroków w stronę jeziora. Zachodzące słońce rzucało długie cienie na murawę.

– A jak to twoim zdaniem należy nazwać? – Sarah stanęła obok niej i odwróciła ją ku sobie. – Mów, co się stało!

– Popełniłam błąd, wystarczy? – Alice wzruszyła ramionami, ale w jej głosie wyczuwało się stłumioną wściekłość.

– Nie, nie wystarczy, bo to nie jest powód. Widziałam twoje wyniki. Zajmujesz pierwsze miejsce! Jeden błąd, to przecież nie katastrofa.

– Sarah, nie pytaj mnie o to. Nie mogę o tym mówić.

– Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz?

Alice znowu wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jutro rano wyjeżdżam – rzuciła. – Dziś zgłosiłam komisji swoją... hm, masz rację, rezygnację – przyznała i usiadła ponownie na ławce, wpatrując się w skrzydełka znicza prześlizgujące jej się przez palce. Sarah spojrzała na jej dłoń, bo dopiero teraz go zauważyła.

– Nadal to masz? – spytała ciepło.

– Tak. – Przez twarz Alice przemknął uśmiech, a z oczu zniknęła złość. – To mi przypomina Charlie'go.

Sarah przez chwilę wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę. Ta rozwarła palce i znicz wystrzelił w powietrze, ale Alice złapała go w ułamek sekundy później.

– Przypomnij mi, dlaczego nie zostałaś ich szukającym – powiedziała Sarah z zastanowieniem.

– Dobrze znasz odpowiedź – wytknęła Alice.

– Jak ty to wtedy powiedziałaś? Zawsze pozwalasz innym przechodzić przez drzwi przed sobą. Tak?

– Tak, na boisku pewnie pierwsza bym do niego dotarła... – zaczęła Alice.

– ...ale z grzeczności pozwoliłabyś temu drugiemu go złapać – dokończyła Sarah.

Obie się roześmiały. Snape znał ten jej dziwny nawyk. Zdaje się, że tylko na jego lekcjach lubiła być najlepszą, bo wtedy nikt inny o tym nie wiedział. Prócz niego, ale on się nie liczył.

– Alice, powiedz mi, co się stało – Sarah spoważniała.

– Nie mogę.

– A Snape? – Wskazała głową na pałacyk. – On już wie?

– Tak.

– I? Nie mów mi, że mu to wszystko jedno! Przecież przygotowywał cię do tego przez ponad trzy lata! Poświęcał ci swój czas! I nie tylko on. Miałaś tyle dodatkowych lekcji z zaklęć i zielarstwa. Snape załatwił ci nawet obronę przed czarną magią i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami przez te ostatnie dwa lata! Oni wszyscy na ciebie liczą!

– Ja naprawdę nie mogę już dalej brać w tym udziału.

– To już mówiłaś! – przerwała jej Sarah. – Przecież od tego zależy cała twoja przyszłość!

Alice spojrzała na nią dziwnie.

– Za cztery lata znowu będę mogła spróbować – powiedziała bezbarwnie. – Tu nie ma ograniczeń wiekowych.

– Za cztery lata?! Ty teraz musisz to zrobić! Możesz wygrać! Byłabyś najmłodszą w historii!

– Nie – stwierdziła stanowczo.

Snape, poprzez zasłaniające go gałęzie, zobaczył wahanie we wzroku Sarah. Dwa dni temu widział ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy wieczorem przyszła do jego komnaty by powiedzieć mu, że zgadza się na to, co zaproponował jej Dumbledore. Nie spodziewał się jej tu zobaczyć, bo nie widział jej od końca roku szkolnego, kiedy to Dumbledore stwierdził, że teraz ona potrzebuje czasu by przemyśleć parę spraw i powinna wyjechać na kilka miesięcy.

– Ty znasz pytania konkursowe – wyszeptała Sarah, a Snape zamarł. Sprawdziła!

Alice spojrzała na nią wstrząśnięta. Znicz wyślizgnął jej się z dłoni, ale odruchowo go złapała. Sarah popatrzyła na nią z odrobiną podziwu. Snape też.

– Co powiedziałaś? – spytała Alice tak cicho, że Snape z trudnością ją usłyszał.

– Znasz pytania i dlatego rezygnujesz! Uważasz, że to by było nie fair!

– Rozmawiałaś z nim? Rozmawiałaś ze Snape'em?

– Nie.

– Skąd więc wiesz, że znam pytania?! Nikt inny o tym nie wie!

Sarah usiadła obok niej i spojrzała na zachodzące słońce.

– Wystarczy, że ty to wiesz – wyszeptała. – Widzisz, ja przez cały czas muszę z tym żyć – zerknęła na nią. – Ja potrafię powiedzieć, co ktoś myśli – wyznała zrezygnowana.

Alice patrzyła na nią bez słowa bardzo długo, aż wreszcie zrozumiała.

– Nie wiedziałam. To musiało być... nawet nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić...

Sarah wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie.

– Nie chciałam tego teraz robić, ale... – zaczęła lecz Alice jej przerwała, obejmując ją.

– Nieważne – powiedziała. – Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, przez co ty musiałaś przy mnie przechodzić!

– Dlaczego? Przecież to nie twoja wina.

Alice potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie byłam ci bardzo pomocna – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Ciągle cię o to pytałam.

– Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? To mnie powinno być przykro.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to ja napisałam Snape'owi pytania, które znalazłaś – wyznała.

Alice zmrużyła oczy. Teraz już była naprawdę wściekła.

– On chciał żebyś to sprawdziła?! – potrząsnęła głową. – Nie wierzę!

– Oczywiście, że nie chciał – zaprotestowała Sarah. – Nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Przynajmniej nie... zresztą nieważne. – Wzięła jej dłonie w swoje. – Nie pozwolę na to, byś przeze mnie zrujnowała sobie życie! Zawsze chciałaś wygrać!

Alice próbowała opanować emocje i uspokoić oddech. Snape widział, jak ze sobą walczyła. Ileż razy widział ją w takim stanie na swoich lekcjach, kiedy wskazywał jej jakiś błąd, który kosztował Gryffindor mnóstwo punktów. Zacisnęła zęby.

– To nie twoja wina – powiedziała w końcu. – Po prostu, rezygnacja z tego turnieju, to najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką musiałam w życiu zrobić – próbowała opanować drżenie głosu. – Znowu musiałam z czegoś zrezygnować – potrząsnęła głową. – Czasami wydaje mi się, że chyba nigdy niczego nie doprowadzę do końca. Najpierw Quidditch, teraz ten turniej.

Przez chwilę milczały.

– Jemu to się nie spodoba. – Sarah przerwała ciszę.

Alice spojrzała na trzymany w ręku znicz.

– Przypuszczam, że nie chce mnie już więcej oglądać, po tym co zrobiłam. W końcu, nie tylko o mnie chodziło w tym turnieju, a ja jak zawsze go zawiodłam. Znowu zrobiłam coś, czego nie powinnam była robić. Nie obwiniaj się, Sarah. To tylko moja wina, że znalazłam te pytania. Gdybym nie weszła do jego pokoju, nie byłoby tego problemu. Po prostu wydało mi się to oczywiste.

Sarah poczekała chwilę, ale kiedy Alice nie kwapiła się by mówić dalej, zapytała:

– Co ci powiedzieli w komisji, kiedy uzasadniałaś swoją decyzję? Przecież nie można tak sobie zrezygnować.

– Nic im nie powiedziałam. – Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

– A oni?

Westchnęła.

– Mam trzy miesiące na to, by spłacić tamto stypendium.

– Alice.

– Nie przejmuj się, poradzę sobie. – Spojrzała na nią z zastanowieniem. – A tak właściwie, po co ci były te pytania?

– Musiałam sobie coś udowodnić. To musiało być coś sprzecznego z wszelkimi zasadami moralnymi.

Alice przechyliła głowę.

– To ma jakiś związek z twoimi dodatkowymi lekcjami u Snape'a? On wie o tym, co potrafisz?

– Tak. Nie mogłaś po prostu udawać, że nie wiedziałaś tych pytań? – zapytała Sarah.

– Oczywiście, że mogłam – przyznała Alice niechętnie. – Mam... miałam przecież wystarczającą przewagę punktową by wygrać, nawet gdybym teraz już nic nie zrobiła pierwsza.

– A więc czemu tego nie zrobiłaś? Przecież to, że je znałaś, niczego nie zmieniało.

– Zmieniało. Mogłabym te eliksiry oczywiście sporządzić, bo wszystkie je znam. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ty myślisz, że co Snape robił przez te wszystkie soboty? Obiecał mi, że mnie do tego przygotuje i zrobił to. Tak samo Sprout i Flitwick! Z drugiej strony, mogłabym tych eliksirów nie przygotować, chociaż wtedy to wydałoby się podejrzane, takie nagłe zaćmienie umysłu u faworyta – wyjaśniła. – I też pewnie bym wygrała.

– A więc dlaczego zrezygnowałaś? Gdybyś skończyła ten turniej, nie musiałabyś oddawać stypendium! Dlaczego?

Alice spoważniała.

– Dlatego. – Wyciągnęła dłoń, z miotającym się w niej zniczem.

– Charlie – wyszeptała Sarah.

– Tak, Charlie. – Alice wyciągnęła dłoń, by jej dać piłeczkę ale Sarah potrząsnęła głową. Alice patrzyła na srebrne skrzydełka.

– Nie zamieniłabym tego na żadne stypendia świata – wyszeptała. – To JA wiedziałabym, że znam te pytania. To JA musiałabym z tym żyć. Byłabym taka sama jak Rustus.

Sarah spojrzała na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Nie możesz tak myśleć. Kiedyś popełniłam ten sam błąd. Nie pozwolę, żebyś i ty go teraz popełniła.

– Jaki błąd?

– To dlatego, że myślałam tak jak ty teraz, dostałam się do Slytherinu, a nie chciałam tam być.

Alice zamarła.

– Sarah, nie musisz...

– Wiem, że nie muszę – przyznała, wpatrując się w miejsce na horyzoncie, gdzie zaszło słońce. – Chcę. Przyszłam się z tobą pożegnać. Nie wiem, czy – zawahała się – nie wiem, kiedy się znowu zobaczymy. Muszę teraz coś zrobić, a nie wiem, czy będę do tego zdolna, chociaż wiem, że MUSZĘ to zrobić. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. I dlaczego musiałaś znosić te nieprzyjemności związane z przyjaźnią ze Ślizgonką.

Alice prychnęła, marszcząc brwi.

– Wiesz co mi Charlie powiedział, kiedy mi go dawał? – Pokazała jej znicz.

– Nie.

– Położył mi go na dłoni i zapytał, czy to czuję, to delikatne drżenie, tę siłę, ukrytą w tak małym kawałku magii. Drżenie, dające całkowitą władzę. Kiedy już go złapiesz, panujesz nad wszystkim. Jesteś całkowitym zwycięzcą i tylko od ciebie zależy, czy gra się skończy, czy też będzie trwała dalej. Panujesz nad nią, ale tylko ty wiesz JAK go złapałaś. Żeby wygrać z przeciwnikiem, najpierw musisz wygrać ze sobą. Przeciwnik nie wie, czy grasz nieczysto, ale TY to wiesz. I tylko jeśli pozostaniesz sobie wierną, to po złapaniu znicza możesz to poczuć. To drżenie dające poczucie zwycięstwa, tego prawdziwego zwycięstwa. Charlie powiedział, że każdy znicz jest w taki sposób zaczarowany. Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale zawsze, kiedy było mi naprawdę ciężko brałam go do ręki... i czułam to. Dlatego nie musisz mi nic mówić, Sarah. Przecież teraz, w najważniejszym momencie mojego życia to TY jesteś ze mną. Ty ze Slytherinu, a nie ta reszta z Gryffindoru. To wystarczający dowód na słuszność mojej decyzji.

Sarah spojrzała na nią przez łzy.

– Alice, ja muszę ci to powiedzieć – powiedziała twardo. – Muszę to zrobić, bo może kiedyś będziesz mi to musiała przypomnieć. Jeśli zapomnę. A to może się zdarzyć, bo czeka mnie coś bardzo trudnego. Muszę wiedzieć, że jest ktoś kto... dla kogo to ciągle będę ja. Ktoś, kto będzie znał prawdę. Rozumiesz? Wysłuchasz mnie?

– Mów.

– Nie, nie potrafię tego powiedzieć. Za to mogę ci pokazać.

Alice spojrzała na nią sceptycznie.

– Ja nie umiem... czytać w myślach.

– Możesz umieć.

– Jeśli masz na myśli legilimencję, to...

– Tak. Wiem, że tego nie potrafisz, ale ja tak. A to może działać w obie strony.

– Wiem. – Alice wzruszyła ramionami. – Dobrze.

Sarah wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– W pierwszym momencie prawdopodobnie ujrzysz swoje niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia. Chociaż te wspomnienia pojawiają się tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś próbuje na kogoś rzucić to zaklęcie wbrew jego woli. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że jeśli to ci się zdarzy, to ja ich nie będę znała. Snape nauczył mnie to skutecznie blokować.

– Sarah, ja wiem jak to działa.

– W porządku, kiedy będziesz gotowa, spójrz mi w o oczy, a ja ci pokażę dlaczego znalazłam się w Slytherinie.

– Zaczynaj.

– _Legilimens._

Snape zamknął oczy. Wiedział, co teraz będzie. Przypomniał sobie, jak sam to zobaczył. Małą dziewczynkę z krwią na rękach. Małą dziewczynkę, która czuła tak potężną nienawiść, że nie pozwalała jej ona w nocy zasnąć. Myśli atakujące ją ze wszystkich stron i tę jedyną drogę ucieczki, jedyny sposób w jaki potrafiła się przed nimi obronić. Drogę odkrytą całkiem przypadkiem i tak kuszącą, że nie mogła się jej oprzeć.

Tak! Tylko MARTWI nie myślą! Tylko wtedy mogą być blisko i nie zmuszają do odczuwania tego samego, co sami czują. Trzeba ich zabić. Wszystkich. Wtedy zamilkną. Na zawsze! I nastanie cisza.

Krew na rękach... i... tak silne poczucie winy, że...

– _Finite_... – usłyszał szept Sarah.

Snape przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w szelest liści, opierając się o pień drzewa i próbując uspokoić oddech.

– Czy ona...? – głos Alice był tak obcy, że z trudem go rozpoznał.

– Nie – wyszeptała Sarah. – Przeżyła. W ostatnim momencie ją uratowali. Jeszcze chwila i... zrobiłabym to.

Znowu zapadła cisza.

– Kilka tygodni później przyleciała sowa z Hogwartu i... przez jakiś czas miałam nadzieję, że wszystko się zmieni. Wiem, że niektórzy myśleli, że nie powinnam się znaleźć w Slytherinie, no, przynajmniej Dumbledore i Snape, bo oni mnie poznali lepiej niż reszta. Ale to zawsze gdzieś we mnie jest i zawsze będzie – wzięła głęboki oddech. – W Hogwarcie okazało się, że wszystko jest tak samo. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że sama nie dam sobie rady i jak tak dalej pójdzie znowu komuś zrobię krzywdę. Wtedy poszłam do Snape'a, bo po powitalnej uczcie spotkał się z pierwszakami ze Slytherinu i powiedział nam, że on jest tam dla nas. Wiedziałam, że mówi prawdę, że naprawdę chce nam pomóc, więc postanowiłam spróbować go prosić o tę pomoc, bo był moją ostatnią nadzieją. A dalej już wiesz.

– Sarah...

Snape, nie patrząc na siedzące na ławce dziewczyny, powoli zaczął się cofać. To, co zamierzał zrobić, mogło zaczekać. Spacerował po ogarniętym ciemnością parku, czując na twarzy chłodne powiewy wiatru i przypominając sobie czasy, kiedy sam brał udział w tym turnieju, który również odbywał się to w tym miejscu. Wrócił nad brzeg jeziora dopiero wtedy, kiedy ujrzał odchodzącą Sarah. Jej przyjaciółka ciągle siedziała na ławce.

– Witaj Alice – powiedział na powitanie, a w jej dłoni nadal szamotał się znicz. Spojrzała na niego z miną winowajcy.

– Już pan wie? – spytała.

– Tak. – Przypomniał sobie ile dokumentów musiał jako jej opiekun wypełnić, żeby mogła zrezygnować.

– Przepraszam. Nie mogłam inaczej.

– Rozumiem – stwierdził bezbarwnie. – Nie spodziewałem się po tobie niczego innego.

– Tak – przyznała zgnębiona. – Chyba jednak mam to we krwi. Chociaż nie powinnam całą winą obarczać swojej rodziny.

– Nie miałem na myśli... Rustusa. – Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o nim. Miał tę wątpliwą przyjemność się z nim spotkać. – Nie jesteś wcale do niego podobna.

– Nie? – Uniosła głowę rzucając na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Nie mogłaś nic nie powiedzieć, bo to nie leży w twojej naturze. Każdy inny na twoim miejscu, gdyby już musiał coś powiedzieć, obarczyłby całą winą... mnie. A przynajmniej ja bym tak zrobił – wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie zrobiłby pan tego – potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie przerywaj mi. – Nawet teraz nie umiał pozbyć się tego zwyczaju bycia jej nauczycielem. – Wiem, co mówię, bo to zrobiłem.

Patrzyła na niego w oczekiwaniu. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej złotą odznakę zwycięzcy tego turnieju z wygrawerowaną datą 1977.

– Dostałem ją za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca – powiedział cicho i przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał. – Zdarzyło mi się kiedyś coś podobnego, jak wczoraj tobie. Nie na tamtym turnieju oczywiście, bo tam wygrałem, hm... uczciwie. – Musiał się uśmiechnąć. – Ale innym razem podjąłem całkiem przeciwną decyzję niż ty. – Wyciągnął dłoń i podał jej swoje trofeum. – Chcę, żebyś to wzięła.

– Nie mogę – zaprotestowała.

– Alice, nikt nie zasługuje na to zwycięstwo bardziej niż ty. – Dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak łatwo to powiedzieć. – Oboje to wiemy.

– Naprawdę nie chciałam pana zawieść – wyszeptała.

– Nie zrobiłaś tego – rzucił sucho, położył jej nagrodę na dłoni. W jej oczach odbiło się złoto.

– Dziękuję.

Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu.

– Pojedź pod ten adres. Mieszka tam pewien stary alchemik, mój dawny nauczyciel. Ja nie mogę już tego robić, ale jeśli chcesz, od niego możesz nauczyć się więcej niż w jakiejkolwiek szkole.

Alice spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć...

– Nie musisz nic mówić. – Już miał wstać, kiedy złapała go za rękę.

– Zrobię to, jeśli i pan coś zrobi – powiedziała.

– Tak? – Uniósł jedną brew.

– Niech pan go dla mnie przechowa. – Wyciągnęła dłoń ze zniczem i podała mu go.

Odruchowo sięgnął po piłeczkę i... przez jego ciało przetoczyła się fala gorąca i spokoju. Prawie przestał słyszeć, co do niego mówiła. – Poproszę pana o jego zwrot, kiedy zostanę tym, kim zawsze chciałam zostać, dobrze?

– Dobrze, Alice – powiedział wpatrując się w ten mały kawałek magii, który po raz pierwszy trzymał w dłoni.

– Kiedyś znajdę sposób, by panu podziękować... za wszystko.

Dziwne, ale czując drżenie tych srebrnych skrzydełek, Snape naprawdę poczuł się znowu na chwilę zwycięzcą. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy wygrał ten turniej – uczciwie i zasłużenie. Wpatrywał się w znicz jeszcze długo po tym, jak ucichły jej kroki na połamanych gałązkach.


	9. 1997 Epilog

– 1997 – Epilog

Severus Snape obrzucił spojrzeniem Wielką Salę i z mściwą satysfakcją stwierdził, że wszyscy uczniowie – z Potterem na czele – od początku zerkają, to na puste miejsce przy stole, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele, to na drzwi wejściowe. Doskonale znał powód takiego zachowania, bo od siedmiu lat regularnie zmieniał się tylko jeden nauczyciel i Snape zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że teraz wszystkim tym dzieciom chodzi po głowie tylko jedna myśl: _Któż to w tym roku obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią?_

Tak, Snape wiedział, że Dumbledore od dawna próbował znaleźć kogoś, kto się na to zgodzi, a biorąc pod uwagę los poprzednich nauczycieli, nie było to wcale łatwe zadanie. Jakież więc było zdziwienie nauczyciela eliksirów, gdy kilka dni temu dyrektor poprosił go o spotkanie i zapytał, jakie jest jego zdanie na temat wybranego kandydata. Snape, który od szesnastu lat zawsze widział w tych _nauczycielach_ jakieś "ale", akurat w tym jednym, jedynym wypadku nie miał absolutnie żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Jednakże kandydatura ta wprowadzała niestety dość osobliwą niedogodność, którą – jak to było i w przypadku Remusa Lupina oraz eliksiru tojadowego – potrafił rozwiązać tylko Snape. I rozwiązał. Dlatego też tego pierwszego dnia roku szkolnego Snape – tak, jak i inni nauczyciele i uczniowie – dość często zerkał na drzwi. Wiedział, że nowy nauczyciel zjawi się odrobinę spóźniony, z powodu ważnej konferencji w ministerstwie, ale oczekiwał tego spotkania z niecierpliwością.

Snape sięgał właśnie po stojący przed nim złoty puchar, kiedy w drzwiach stanęła ubrana w czerń kobieta. Była wysoka i smukła, a jej długa prosta suknia, całkiem skromna, właśnie swoją skromnością podkreślała jej sylwetkę. Na jej szyi połyskiwał srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie skrzyżowanej kości i różdżki.

Kobieta pośród całkowitej ciszy rozejrzała się po sali i przez chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na Snape'ie, który powitał ją lekkim skinieniem głowy. Odwzajemniła ten ukłon, pewnym i zdecydowanym krokiem podchodząc do stołu nauczycielskiego. Przywitała się z Dumbledorem i usiadła między nim i Snape'em, który pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Zauważył jednak, że od ich ostatniego spotkania w Szpitalu Świętego Munga na jej twarzy pojawiło się więcej zmarszczek, chociaż w jej oczach nie widać było tamtego zmęczenia, które tak bardzo zapadło mu w pamięć.

– Jak podróż? – zapytał.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Dziękuję, dobrze. Czasami mnie denerwują te zaklęcia antyaportacyjne w Hogwarcie. Wylądowałam w Zakazanym Lesie gdzie od razu otoczyły mnie jednorożce. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze tak jest. Pamiętają mnie z dawnych czasów – westchnęła. – No, cóż, przynajmniej zrobiłam sobie zapas włosów z ich ogonów.

Też się prawie uśmiechnął, gdy ujrzał, że tamte wydarzenia nie zmieniły jej bardziej niż się obawiał.

– A tak naprawdę? – zapytał ponownie.

– A tak naprawdę – odpowiedziała już poważnie – to cieszę się, że znowu tu jestem. – Przesunęła wzrokiem po sali, zatrzymując się chwilę przy stole Slytherinu. – Ostatnio nie jestem zbyt skuteczna – spojrzała na niego. – Widzę, że niektórzy tu są odrobinę zaskoczeni moją obecnością.

– Uczniowie od lat typują, kto zostanie _tym_ nauczycielem. I jak skończy...

– Mam nadzieję, że dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Też się roześmiał.

– Tym razem nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu – przyznał.

– Byłam zaskoczona, kiedy Dumbledore mi to zaproponował, bo nie ubiegałam się przecież o to stanowisko. Ale kiedy dowiedziałam się, że to ty zaproponowałeś moją kandydaturę, nie mogłam odmówić – zawahała się.

– Wiem... to jest ten sposób jak możesz mi podziękować, tak?

Wzruszyła ramionami i nałożyła sobie na talerz kolację.

Snape obserwował ją przez chwilę spod przymrużonych powiek. Kiedy ostatnio widział jej szczupłe, jasne dłonie była na nich jego krew. I krew Sarah. Tak, kilka miesięcy temu uratowała mu życie. Uratowała go wtedy, kiedy wszyscy inni już dawno się poddali. O tym dowiedział się od Dumbledore'a, bo ona sama nigdy nie przyznałaby się przed nim do tego. Dla niej to było coś oczywistego. Przypomniał sobie jej słowa: _Sam pan sobie uratował życie. To pan mnie tego nauczył._

Tak, wtedy ostatni raz powiedziała do niego _panie profesorze_. Wtedy oddał jej znicz, bo zrozumiał, że spełniło się jej marzenie. Została tym, kim chciała przez całe życie zostać.

– Moi drodzy! – odezwał się Dumbledore wstając, a na sali natychmiast zapadła całkowita cisza. – Chciałbym powitać wśród nas naszą nową nauczycielkę: profesor Alice Cain, która łaskawie zgodziła się uzupełnić grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu w tym, jakże ciężkim okresie. Profesor Cain na co dzień pracuje w Szpitalu Świętego Munga i jest... uzdrowicielem. – Po tych słowach, na sali rozległy się podniecone szepty i wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę siedzącej obok Snape'a nauczycielki. – Tak – przyznał Dumbledore. – Jest jedną z najskuteczniejszych uzdrowicielek naszych czasów. I dlatego, mam nadzieję, że tym bardziej docenicie jej umiejętności, które są niemałe – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Profesor Cain została naszym nowym nauczycielem... eliksirów, jako że profesor Snape nie może dalej uczyć tego przedmiotu, gdyż objął on stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Koniec


End file.
